Juegos del Destino
by kari kauffman
Summary: Syaoran Li: Busca problemas y popular... Sakura Kinomoto: Inocente y tierna... ¿Podran dos mundos tan distintintos convertirse tan siquiera en amigos?... Basado en la pelicula A walk to Remember Un amor para recordar TERMINADO
1. EL comienzo de todo

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 1  
_"El comienzo de todo "_**

El Mustang 70 entro a considerable velocidad al estacionamiento de Seiyu High haciendo que mas de uno voltearan a ver de quien se trataba, el auto se aparco a un lado de una camioneta pick-up que aun tenia a sus pasajeros dentro, el dueño del clásico modelo de deportivo se bajo dejando ver su bien formado físico: alto, aproximadamente 1.80, de piel apiñonada, los músculos de los brazos y abdomen perfectamente marcados siendo evidenciados por la falta de mangas y lo pegado de su camiseta negra, a pesar de lo holgado de sus pantalones de mezclilla se le marcaba un trasero de campeonato, los rasgos de la cara muy masculinos y sensuales, la cara afilada, nariz recta, unos espectaculares ojos ámbar, los dientes blancos perfectamente alineados, carnosos labios, y un arete en la ceja izquierda que junto con el cabello castaño completamente alborotado y la barba de dos días que llevaba le daba ese aire rebelde y varonil que traía locas a todas las niñas de la escuela , se asomo a la ventanilla de la camioneta para poder observar una escena muy usual, al menos para él. Dentro del vehículo había una chica de cabellos negros que no pasaba de los dieciocho recostada a lo largo del asiento y encima de ella, besándola lascivamente y recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con las manos estaba un chico de cabello azulado, el castaño toco fuertemente la puerta sacando a la pareja de su actividad…

-Maldito estupido- grito enfurecido el chico mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, igual que el otro era bastante bien parecido pero con la diferencia que este era de un atractivo prolijo al contrario de su compañero, rasgos mas finos que el castaño, tez pálida, mas alto que él, igualmente de cuerpo atlético y ojos azules.

-Deberías darme las gracias- respondió el otro sin prestarle atención y sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo

-¿Gracias por que¿Por arruinarme el buen tiempo que estaba pasando, que tu no tengas con quien coger o mínimo darte un buen calenton no es mi problema¿al final tu decidiste terminar con Mei no?-

-No le hagas caso Syao, ya sabes que cuando alguien interrumpe a Eriol se pone así- dijo una femenina voz y el mencionado volteo a ver a la chica que ya se había terminado de arreglar, toda una belleza, las curvas donde debían estar, ni un gramo de grasa de mas, hermosos ojos violetas, blanca, casi pálida, pero eso era parte de su atractivo, de bonita cara y sedosa melena negra a media espalda, llevaba una falda corta que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas y una blusa no muy escotada, se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca

-Hey Tomoyo, no hay que hacer esto enfrente de tu novio, no ves que puede darse cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros- respondió el llamado 'Syao' acercando mas a la chica a su cuerpo y aventando el humo del tabaco a la cara del ojiazul

-Eres un pendejo Syaoran Li-

-Te estas haciendo viejo Hiraguizawa, cada ves aguantas menos- dijo Syaoran con una media sonrisa mientras tiraba la colilla, soltaba a la chica y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo

-¿Con que viejo ehh, ahora veras lo que es viejo- el chico de cabello negro se abalanzo sobre Li y empezó a golpearlo a modo de juego en las costillas, mientras avanzaban al jardín principal de la escuela seguidos muy de cerca por Tomoyo; el castaño lanzo un par de patadas que Eriol esquivo con gran facilidad, llegaron donde se encontraban un par de chicas acompañadas por un joven de la misma edad

-¿Otra vez estos niños jugando?- pregunto una exuberante adolescente de cabello violeta y ojos castaños- ¿No sabía que esto era jardín de niños?- comento atrayendo la atención de ambos 'peleadores'

-Mira Nakuru no hablemos, que si de niñerías se tratan contigo es mas que suficiente- se excuso rápidamente Hiraguizawa-

-Jajaja, seguramente lo interrumpiste en su ardua tarea- el otro hombre era llamativo, no tanto como sus dos compañeros, alto, delgado mas no escuálido, cabello negro, ojos profundos tan cafés que podrían considerarse negros, bonita cara, y un grandioso sentido del humor

-Yamazaki, que solo tengas tu mano para darte placer no significa que los demás corramos con tu suerte- dijo el huraño ojiazul

-Ya basta Eriol, ya me hartaron tus lloriqueos- le reto una mirada rubí, perteneciente a una hermosa cara, cabello negro con mechas rojas por debajo de los hombros y un cuerpo de envidia

-Mira Mei, que desde que Syaoran te dejo te has vuelto una aguafiestas de lo peor-

-Uhhh, eso debió doler ¿no Mei?- pregunto en tono de burla Yamazaki

-Coman mierda los dos-

-Ya, ya, mejor vean lo que viene ahí-

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección dicha, entre los demás estudiantes se distinguía a una jovencita, que igual que ellos ondeaba entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho, pero simplemente era todo lo contrario al grupito de los populares; su vestimenta parecía ser de medio siglo atrás, una horrible blusa blanca, la falda azul recta que le llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla, zapatos negros sin tacón, tal y como los usaban las niñas de la primaria, y un suéter tejido de un azul mas oscuro, llevaba el cabello castaño algo enmarañado recogido en una cola alta, a pesar de que su cara era de lindas facciones su piel pálida no le ayudaba mucho, lo único que resaltaba de esa chica eran sus ojos, unas hermosas orbes esmeraldas que jamás nadie podría igualar, entre sus brazos llevaba un montón de pesados libros y en su espalda cargaba una mochila que igualmente parecía estar repleta…

-Señoras y señores con ustedes Sakura Kinomoto, la perdedora mas grande de esta escuela- anuncio mordazmente Nakuru Akizuki a sus amigos mientras todos reían a carcajadas y Syaoran solo esbozaba una sonrisa

-Bonito suéter- dijo sarcásticamente Mei Ling cuando ella paso a su lado haciendo que se detuviera por un momento

-¿En serio?- pregunto con ingenuidad Kinomoto

-Por supuesto-contesto sin cambiar su tono la chica de ojos rubí

-Gracias- dijo la esmeralda con una sincera sonrisa y continúo su camino dejando a todos muertos de la risa

-Vaya si hay que ver cada cosa- decía Eriol mientras abrazaba a su novia quien también se burlaba de la que acababa de irse

-Vieron como se le ilumino la cara cuando Mei le dijo que su suéter era lindo, jajaja, por favor que acaso no tiene un espejo- todos excepto Li volvieron a estallar en carcajadas

-Buen, ya vamonos, que un reporte más y mi madre no me dará ni un quinto en un par de semanas- Syaoran tomo su mochila y espero a que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo, cuando de pronto se acerco un rubio bastante fornido…

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Hiraguizawa y compañía- hablo el recién llegado haciendo que Eriol diera un paso al frente

-¿Que pasa Seta, no te vasto con la ultima vez?- pregunto el ojiazul con aire retador

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quien termino suplicando perdón- ante el comentario, el chico de cabello azulado perdió los estribos y se abalanzó contra el, pero alguien lo intercepto poniéndose en medio…

-Vamos, déjalos, no tiene caso- el castaño intentaba calmar a su amigo y lo empujaba hacia donde estaban los demás

-Si Hiraguizawa, hazle caso a tu pareja, no queremos que luego no quiera besar tu mal formado rostro- una vez mas el chico se intento safar de su compañero, pero Syaoran simplemente puso mas fuerza…- Lastima que los demás aun creyendo que eres machito, lo que no saben es que todas las noches Li te da por el culo, y digo lastima por que tu puta esta de muy buen ver- uno de los rubios tomo a una desprevenida Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia el empezándola a besar

-Suéltame animal- grito la amatista

-A ella no la toques- lo último que sintió el tipo antes de caer al suelo fue un fuerte empujón…

-Eres un estupido- el rubio que segundos antes había estado en el suelo se dejo ir contra el castaño hasta que los detuvo un árbol, le propino un par de golpes en las costillas hasta que Syaoran nuevamente lo empujo para crear algo de distancia…

-¡Ya Váyanse!- grito el castaño a sus compañeros, estos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y después corrieron arrastrando a Eriol adentro del edificio

Mientras la pelea seguía en el jardín, el rubio lanzo un par de golpes hacia la cara de Li, quien solamente pudo esquivar uno, y se sintió un poco aturdido por el puñetazo que lo alcanzo haciendo que empezara a sangrar de la boca ante esto se puso furioso y le saco el aire a Seta de un rodillazo, haciéndolo tambalear, para luego de un golpe derribarlo, y darle un par de patadas mientras estaba en el suelo, puso una rodilla en el piso y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa alzándole la cara

-No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros entendiste- pero el rubio solo le escupió en la cara –Hijo de perra- Syaoran una vez mas le dio un par de golpes en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, tomo su mochila mientras se secaba la sangre de la boca y antes de que pusiera un pie dentro del edificio de la escuela escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-Señor Li, seria tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina un momento- ahí estaba el director Terada, rodó los ojos enfadado y siguió al profesor por un camino que el conocía bastante bien, al llegar a la oficina el hombre mayor se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que el chico se quedo parado junto a la puerta- Siéntate por favor, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado-

-Profesor juro que esta ves yo no empecé la pelea…- la explicación fue cortada por una seña del director

-No es por eso por lo que te traje, bueno no completamente- antes de que el castaño dijera algo más, saco debajo de su escritorio unos envases de cerveza- Y aun hay mas de donde salieron estos, ayer por la noche hubo alumnos tomando en la escuela-

-Perdón que le pregunte pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo-

-Que los guardias escucharon el motor de un Mustang 70 y creo que este encendedor con las iniciales S.L. que todo mundo te ha visto usar es prueba suficiente- explico paciénteme mientras le enseñaba el artefacto

-¿Me va a expulsar?-

-¿Y tenerte el próximo año, no, por esta ves no, pero digamos que vas a hacer un programa especial para que puedas graduarte- el chico lo miro retadoramente y dio un bufido- Así me gusta, dispuesto a cooperar… primero que nada, nada de peleas; segundo, vendrás todas las tardes a limpiar la escuela; tercero, ayudaras en el programa de tutorías, y por ultimo participaras en el proyecto de Teatro de la señorita Maki-

-Se refiere a la estupida obra de primavera-

-Exactamente, bueno, ya que sabes lo que vas a hacer puedes retirarte- el castaño maldecía por lo bajo pero antes de que saliera el director le advirtió una cosa- Y Syaoran con faltar a una de las cosas que te he dicho te tendremos por aquí el próximo año ¿entendido?-

-Afirmativo- y salio de ahí azotando la puerta

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Una vez mas aqui traigo una de mis locas ideas, que se me ocurrio despus de ver una movie medio cursi, tal vez algunos se den cuenta de cual sea pero mantenganlo en secreto por favor jejeje, a proposito los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino a las geniales chicas Clamp, y no prometo subir mas seguido pero si tendran noticias de mi de este fic a comparacion de mis otros fic, y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y no se olviden de dejar reviews jejeje, hasta la siguiente actualizacion 

_**Kari Kauffman **_


	2. Un domingo cualquiera

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 2  
_"Un Domingo cualquiera"_**

Domingo en la mañana, cualquier adolescente esperaría estar en cama hasta pasado el medio día, pero desgraciadamente ese no era el plan que la madre de Li Syaoran tenía para el, una señora que pasaba de los cuarenta se encontraba bastante atareada en la cocina de su casa, el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, la piel blanca y la casi nula flacidez de su cuerpo daba a notar que en sus años de juventud Ieran Li debió de haber sido extremadamente bella…

-Syaoran, baja ya- grito hacia las escaleras y después volvió a su trabajo en la cocina, momentos después apareció el chico mencionado vestido diferente a como lo haría normalmente, una camisa azul de manga corta con un par de botones desabrochados, zapatos y pantalón de vestir negro además de que estaba perfectamente afeitado- Vaya que diferencia, te ves mucho mas guapo así- dijo su madre mientras lo veía de arriba abajo- Aunque solo falto que te peinaras un poco- intento acercarse a su cabellera pero el simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás

-No lo toques, es lo único que me hace ser yo vistiendo este disfraz- se paso una mano por su castaña melena y le dirigió un gesto de enfado a su madre- No se por que insistes que vaya a la iglesia, sabes lo que pienso al respecto-

-Y tu sabes que opino que un poco de fe no te haría nada mal, anda desayuna rápido para irnos, que si no llegaremos tarde- puso un plato de huevos y un vaso de jugo frente a el, empezó a comer de mala gana…

-Además creo que voy a enfermarme, no me siento bien, estoy un poco mareado-

-Bien, le hablare a tu padre para que venga a verte- solo recibió una dura mirada por parte de su hijo

-Ya casi termino, podemos irnos-

-Deberías parar esa pelea que tienes con el, después de todo necesitas un padre Syaoran-el la ignoro completamente y termino de desayunar, después tomo las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vas a ir o no?- salio dejando la puerta abierta Ieran solo suspiro tomo su bolso y salio detrás de su hijo. Ambos subieron al Mustang y salieron rumbo a la iglesia…

La iglesia local era extremadamente bella, una increíble construcción barroca color blanco con grandes vitrales y hermosos jardines que la rodeaban, Syaoran estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada, se bajo y espero a su madre, ambos caminaron hasta que Ieran se encontró con un par de amigas y empezó a platicar con ellas, el castaño fastidiado se fue debajo de la sombra de un árbol observando su alrededor sus amigos estaban ahí, igualmente que el obligados, los delataba su cara de fastidio, a todos menos a Eriol Hiraguizawa que siempre daba ese aspecto de niño bueno cuando le convenía, en especial ahora que estaba frente a los padres de su novia, vio como su amigo dio por terminada la platica con un apretón de manos a su suegro, un beso en la mejilla a su suegra y una 'inocente' sonrisa dirigida a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia el…

-Vamos, Yamazaki esta atrás de la iglesia- los dos caminaron cuidando pasar desapercibidos y llegaron con Takashi Yamazaki

-¿Otra vez haciéndola de puro y casto?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro mientras les ofrecía un cigarrillo ambos lo aceptaron y prendieron de inmediato

-Ya sabes, hay que quedar bien con la familia, aunque si supieran como se mueve su hija- empezó a mover las caderas adelante y hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior- No creo que les gustaría saber lo que hacemos a solas- sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba otro toque a su cigarro

-No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en coger- pregunto Syaoran observando al cielo

-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que no tengas con quien… por cierto hombre, gracias por lo del otro día, te debo una- el ojiazul le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

-Olvídalo, no fue nada-

-¿Nada, por culpa del bastardo de Seta tienes que pasar todos los sábados intentando que un grupo de retrasados intente aprender cuanto es dos mas dos, y lo peor es que se te terminaron las tardes de no hacer nada por que tienes que ir a limpiar la maldita escuela¿Qué no se supone que hay gente que es pagada para eso?- Takashi se veía claramente afectado por la condición de su amigo

-Genio, creo que por eso se le llaman castigos- dijo ariscamente Eriol ante la risa controlada de Li

-Vaya ¿por que no me sorprende?- una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, y los tres rápidamente tiraron los cigarrillos y pusieron un pie encima de ellos- Pero si son los señores Li, Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki ¿Qué no deberían estar adentro?- los tres voltearon y vieron aun hombre vestido perfectamente en un traje gris, de la misma altura que los tres, cabello castaño y sus ojos igualmente en castaños tras unas gafas de aumento, en uno de sus brazos colgaba una sotana

-Reverendo Kinomoto- Eriol dio un paso al frente- Lo estábamos esperando- el mencionado solo alzo una ceja intrigado

-Pues aquí estoy ¿para que me buscaban?-

-Solo queríamos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, ya sabe, si después de misa se le ofrece algo…- una vez mas volvió a poner su inocente sonrisa

-Pues ahora que lo menciona señor Hiraguizawa, me caería bien un poco de ayuda, lo espero después de misa en mi oficina y ahí le diré que hacer-

-Ahí estaremos señor-

-No, solo necesito una persona- los ojos azules se abrieron a un mas mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban contener la risa- Bien, vamos, que se nos hace tarde- el Reverendo camino dejando a los tres adolescentes quienes al ver la lejanía del adulto estallaron a carcajadas, al menos dos de ellos…

-Un plan perfecto 'San Eriol'- dijo Syaoran con sorna

-Cállate ya- los tres emprendieron el camino y al entrar a la iglesia cada uno se sentó donde le correspondía, Takashi en las últimas filas junto a sus padres; Eriol en la primera fila con sus padres, su novia y los padres de ella y Syaoran en una de las filas de en medio junto a su madre…

La misa empezó, tal y como Syaoran lo recordaba, transcurría de igual forma cada domingo: el Reverendo en el altar hablaba y hablaba acerca de la fe, Jesús, Dios y otras cosas que a el no realmente no le interesaban, el coro a un lado, Eriol fingiendo prestar atención al igual que Tomoyo, Nakuru simplemente guardando silencio, Takashi seguramente pensando en lo que harían después de que acabara, y Mei Ling como desde hace un par de meses que terminaron volteándolo a ver en un par de ocasiones. Dio un largo suspiro y volteo hacia el techo, seguramente ahí encontraría algo mas interesante, nuevamente bajo la vista y vio la hora en su reloj, no faltaba mucho para que terminara así que intento poner un poco de atención al final…

-…Por eso pido hermanos que le pidamos a nuestro Señor, que ayude a algunos de nuestros jóvenes a volver al camino del bien y de la verdad- ante la plegaria del Reverendo el castaño se acomodo en su asiento, por fin terminaría el calvario, solo faltaba que el coro cantara una vez mas y sería libre.

La música empezó a sonar y con ellas varias voces se mezclaron, Li volteo a la fila de a lado encontrándose con la mirada de Mei Ling quien evidentemente tampoco quería estar ahí, esta rodó los ojos y volteó hacia el coro, su ex novio hizo lo mismo pidiendo al poder supremo, si es que realmente existía, que acabara ya la misa. Examinó al coro, respetables personas de la comunidad cantando al unísono, pero hubo un momento en el que solo una voz se escucho; se trataba de Sakura Kinomoto, la hija del Reverendo, inconcientemente el castaño clavo su mirada en ella empezando a analizarla cuando un par de esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada, al instante se sintió sorprendido, no es que nunca la hubiera visto, pero jamás había le había puesto atención, cantaba magníficamente, era bastante bonita, tal vez si se arreglara de otra forma captaría bastantes miradas, la castaña desvió la mirada y Syaoran se movió incomodo en su asiento pero sin apartar su vista de ella, una vez mas y sin desconcentrarse en una sola nota Sakura volteo la cara y sus ojos volvieron a toparse con un par de orbes ámbar; Mei Ling que igualmente estaba viendo el coro, giro la cabeza en dirección de lo que observaba la hija del Reverendo curiosa por lo que ella estaba viendo, pero al percatarse que era Syaoran Li y que además este le respondía la mirada a la perdedora de Kinomoto, cambio su mueca a una de enfado, una vez mas observo a Sakura y rodó los ojos…

La canción termino, el Reverendo dio la bendición y Syaoran salió de su ensimismamiento, noto que una mano lo llamaba desde la entrada y se reunió con sus amigos en las escaleras de la entrada de la iglesia…

-Bien, por fin se termino el infierno- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

-Creo señor Hiraguizawa, que usted ira a limpiar algunos crucifijos- ordeno la voz del Reverendo Kinomoto a sus espaldas y camino hacia sus oficinas la mueca del ojiazul del ojiazul cambio por una de fastidio haciendo que los demás rieran por lo bajo

-Enseguida voy Reverendo- contestó casi gritando a causa de la distancia- Bueno mejor nos vemos a las siete en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero por ti preciosa paso un par de horas antes- le dirigió una lasciva mirada a su novia y le dio un profundo beso como dándole a entender lo que harían y después volvió su cara de mal humor y camino por donde minutos antes había caminado el Reverendo, todos lo vieron alejarse sin poder contener la risa

-Bueno, yo igual me retiro, tengo que llevar a mi madre a casa, nos vemos al rato- Syaoran se alejo y busco a su mamá entre la gente luego ambos se subieron al carro y salieron rumbo a su casa

Eran pasadas las siete cuando Syaoran bajo las escaleras de su casa vestido a su gusto, una camisa verde de manga corta, unos vaqueros, zapatos deportivos y una chamarra café.

-Ya me voy mamá, se me hace tarde- grito, mientras buscaba sus llaves

-Cuídate, y no llegues muy tarde- respondió su madre desde arriba

-Claro- dijo recogiendo las llaves del suelo y salio de su casa

Subió a su auto, encendió el motor y salio a toda velocidad; cuando llego a donde estaba su destino se enojo por que no había lugar para aparcar, así que manejo un par de calles mas encontrando espacio cerca de un callejón, apagó su auto y bajo de el cerrándolo bien, dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar acordado cuando se topo con alguien…

-¿Qué quieres Seta?- le dio una mirada desafiante y se irguió totalmente sin quitarle la vista…

-Nada, solo que esta vez vas a ser tú quien termine en el suelo- dijo el rubio y al instante se lanzo a golpearlo…

Li instintivamente se hizo para atrás pero alguien detuvo su paso, se volteo para encontrarse con un corpulento sujeto pelirrojo, supo lo que vendría después… Intento esquivar el golpe que le acababan de lanzar pero jamás se espero que alguien más lo agarrara por la espalda, el puño se estampo directo en su rostro, forcejeo con quien lo tenía sujeto pero el pelirrojo también fue a agarrarlo, cada uno lo tenía de un brazo, Syaoran intentaba con todas sus fuerzas safarse, pero ambos eran fuertes, lanzo un par de patadas al aire pero sin éxito, como pudieron lo arrastraron al callejón y lo pusieron contra la pared, Seta le dio un par de golpes en la cara haciéndolo sangrar del labio, y al contrario de toda reacción normal, el castaño empezó a reírse…

-¿De que te ríes estupido?- preguntó furioso el rubio pegándole en el estomago, haciendo que su risa aumentara

-Nada, me río de lo bastardo y débil que eres, jajaja, necesitas que me agarren para asegurarte de que no te rompa la madre, eres un pu…-antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio frente a el le saco el aire con un rodillazo e inmediatamente después le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que la sangre empezara a correr por el rostro de Li…

Uno de los sujetos que lo estaba sosteniendo lo soltó y el otro lo lanzó contra la pared contraria, haciendo que pegara de espaldas y cayera en un montón de escombros, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, el castaño reunió todas sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió una patada en las costillas haciéndolo caer nuevamente, y a partir de ahí lo único que pudo sentir fueron patadas en distintas partes del cuerpo, en las costillas, en la espalda, en la cara, en las piernas… sintió un fuerte tirón en la rodilla izquierda y el tiempo detenerse ante tanto dolor… de pronto dejo de sentir los golpes, y sintió como alguno de sus agresores le enterró la rodilla en la espalda para luego sentir que le jalaran el cabello hacia arriba haciendo que su cara que se alzara…

-Esto es para que aprendas Li, a no meterte, conmigo y dile al pendejo de Hiraguizawa que cuando quiera saldaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes-

Intento ver al rubio que le había dado aquel mensaje pero tenía la vista nublada y la sangre que caía desde su frente impedía aun más la tarea, una vez mas sintió una patada en la cara haciendo que su rostro se volteara en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba… Seta y los otros dos sujetos que lo acompañaban salieron del callejón, y ahí tirado y sin poder moverse se encontraba Syaoran Li a segundos de quedarse inconciente…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, hola! una ves mas yo aki, esta vez en tiempo record, dije ke esta historia la actualizaría mas rapido y por lo menos hasta ahora estoy cumpliendo, poco a poco seva conociendo la historia de nuestros personajes principales, jejeje apuesto que nadie esperaba ke Sakura fuera hija del Reverendo de la Iglesia local... pero ya veran en los proximos capitulos veran por ke... Y el 'castigo' de Eriol por estar abriendo la boca de mas, nunka digan nada de lo ke se puedan arrepentir despues jejeje y maldito estupido de Seta mira ke golpear hasta casi matarlo a mi querido Syaoran Li, creero ke hare ke le caiga un trueno :P XD 

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews ke me mandaron no saben como me alentaron a apurarme a publicar el capitulo, espero poder complacerlos con mi historia, y no se preocupen por Sakura ke yo la cuidare...

Buenos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo donde Sakurita tendra un poco mas de participacion, sigan dejando reviews y nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	3. Cumpliendo el Castigo

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 3  
_"Cumpliendo el Castigo"_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin poder distinguir nada en especifico, todo lo que veía era borroso y confuso, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intento moverse, pero el dolor que sentía se lo impidió… 

-¿Dónde estoy?- escucho a lo lejos el movimiento de varias personas y pudo percibir como se acercaban a el…

-En el hospital- reconoció la preocupada voz de su madre y volvió a abrir los ojos distinguiendo tres figuras humanas mientras recuperaba poco a poco la visibilidad y escucho como se abría la puerta y vislumbro la figura de un hombre alto vestido de blanco…

-¿Qué me paso?- hubo silencio por algunos minutos mientras el recién ingresado revisaba al chico

-Severas contusiones, fisura del tobillo izquierdo, perdida del estado de alerta, falta de oxigenación y nivel sanguíneo muy bajo al ingresar… en pocas palabras, sufriste varios golpes que no van a tener repercusión mayor a un hematoma, unas cuantas puntadas, vas a traer el pie derecho enyesado un par de semanas, y alguien allá arriba debe de apreciarte por que si hubieres llegado un par de minutos después probablemente no estarías aquí de tanta sangre que perdiste- el doctor revisaba el suero conectado de forma intravenosa y tomaba nota del electrocardiograma- Sí sigues respondiendo igual, mañana te daré de alta y en tres o cuatro días puedes volver a tus actividades normales… Ahora, si me disculpan debo de seguir con mi ronda- así el médico salió dejando a su paciente quien ya había recuperado la visión…

-Hola a todos…- saludo de manera cansada a su madre y dos de sus amigos que estaban ahí, ellos se acercaron y se pusieron a lado de la cama donde se encontraba el castaño

-Gracias a Dios estas bien, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieran traído un poco mas tarde…-

-Pero estoy bien mamá… hombre gracias por traerme- le dijo a Eriol con una sincera sonrisa

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, no fui yo, nosotros nos enteramos cuando ya estabas aquí-

-¿Entonces…?-

-No lo sabemos, sea quien sea, quien te haya traído pidió mantenerse en el anonimato- respondió Tomoyo

-Bueno, señora si me disculpa me retiro, amigo vengo mas al rato¿Tommy vienes?- pregunto el ojiazul volteando a ver a su novia

-No, yo me quedo un poco más- ante su respuesta su novio se encogió de hombros y salio del cuarto -Señora por que no se va descansar, ya paso el peligro- dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de su amigo

-O no, no podría separarme de mi hijo un segundo-

-Vamos madre, haz lo que te dicen, se ve que has estado aquí toda la noche, tienes la mirada apagada, anda ve a dormir un rato-

-Pero…-

-Cualquier cosa que pase, yo le habló- trato de convencerla la amatista-

-Absolutamente cualquier cosa, por muy diminuta que sea ¿entendido?- ante la insistencia de los adolescentes la elegante dama no pudo decir que no

-Por supuesto señora-

-Prometo regresar lo mas pronto posible- besó la frente de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa… -Cuídalo bien- ahora se dirigió a la amiga de su hijo que solo asintió- Bueno nos vemos en un par de horas- Ieran salio del cuarto sin dejar de ver a su hijo…

-Que buen susto nos pegaste- dijo la fémina voz mientras se sentaba en la silla a lado de la cama

-Tu también has estado aquí toda la noche- Syaoran pasó el uno de sus dedos por debajo de los ojos violetas, ella tomo su mano entre las de ella

-¿Sabes quien lo hizo?-

-…Seta- ella, suspiro y lo vio a los ojos

-Como lo supuse, por favor no le digas nada a Eriol aun, no quiero que haga nada estupido y no quiero que tu te vuelvas a meter en problemas como este- el le dio una media sonrisa

-Por supuesto, no volveré a hacer nada estupido que ponga en peligro mi vida o el trasero de tu novio-

-No te rías, tuve mucho miedo-

-¿De que?- él se volvió a poner serio

-De perderte imbecil, de que mas, no se que haría sin ti… mientras no despertabas recordé muchas cosas-

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo cuales?- ella le sonrió melancólicamente

-Nuestros descubrimientos cuando éramos unos chiquillos de jardín de niños, nuestras aventuras en la primaria, cuando creímos estar enamorados en secundaria, las noches que pasábamos en la casa del árbol preguntándonos que queríamos ser cuando creciéramos, mis nervios al entrar a la preparatoria, y tu como siempre diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que estarías ahí para mi, el discurso de hermano mayor que le diste a Eriol el día que te dije que éramos novios, y hace un par de días que me defendiste del idiota de Seta… Syao, no se que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano para mi- el le sonrió de la misma manera

-Y tu eres mi hermana, y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites…- ella se paro lo besó en la mejilla y después lo abrazo levemente…

Había pasado una semana, y para su desgracia tenía que volver a la escuela, se bajo de su auto apoyándose solo en un pie, saco su mochila y luego sus muletas una a una, mientras escuchaba una voz a sus espaldas…

-Syaoran Li, como es posible que se te ocurra manejar en ese estado-

-Vamos mujer, el Mustang es automático, no hagas tanto drama- le dio su mochila a la amatista a su lado y ambos caminaron hacia el jardín central donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Hablaron un rato de cualquier cosa y entraron a clases. Durante el transcurso del día todas las miradas se centraron en Syaoran cada que pasaba por los pasillos o en la cafetería miles de ojos lo observaban y se escuchaban murmullos a su espalda… Cuando el horario escolar por fin termino suspiro aliviado, ahora si podría ir a casa y descansar antes de romperle la cara a alguien por hacer preguntas, tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo…

-Señor Li, creo que el gimnasio lo espera- el se volteo para enfrentar la mirada del Director con gesto incrédulo mientras alzaba sus muletas para que las viera…-

Créame que no lo haremos hacer trabajo que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico- el adulto se volteo y empezó a caminar, el castaño soltó un bufido y camino tras de él.

Llegaron al gimnasio, donde estaban puestas algunas mesas y algunos jóvenes se encontraban a pesar de haber terminado ya las clases, varios niños que seguramente irían en secundaria también estaban ahí, Syaoran alzo la vista y vio la respuesta que buscaba en una manta "Planetas y Estrellas"; se detuvieron hasta pasar la última mesa, donde el Director le mostró un trapeador…

-Lo ves, trabajo simple, nada mas vas a trapear el área del gimnasio donde no estén los del Club de Astronomía- le entrego el trapeador- Por cierto atrase esta semana lo del Club del Teatro, te tienes que presentar hasta el siguiente lunes, pero este sábado tienes que venir a lo de las tutorías, bueno te dejo para que trabajes-

El Director salió y el castaño decidió que mientras mas pronto empezara mas pronto terminaría así que dejo su mochila y una de sus muletas en las gradas, sacó su cd walkman y empezó su trabajo… Después de una hora de estar ahí decidió echar un vistazo alrededor, sin sorprenderse mucho de lo que veía: móviles de planetas, mapas de constelaciones, laminas de las partes del sol, un par de telescopios, fotos de planetas y galaxias, nada que no hubiera visto antes, simplemente nerds enseñando a futuros nerds, se río para sus adentros del comentario y vio la última mesa… en ella se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto muy metida en su explicación mientras su gran auditorio de mas de diez niños escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica, intrigado le puso pausa a su música y se acerco un poco a ella… Justo en ese momento vio como dos figuras familiares para el entraban al gimnasio, a lo lejos Eriol imito a Syaoran trapeando, para luego reírse burlonamente mientras le pegaba a uno de los planetas de un móvil…

-… Mercurio y Saturno se pueden ver en el oeste, justo después del atardecer en la línea del horizonte si vemos hacia el suroeste- los chicos pasaron al lado de la hija del Reverendo, y al oír la explicación Hiraguizawa no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle pasar un mal rato…

-Apuesto que puedes ver ángeles ahí volando alrededor- dijo sarcásticamente mientras Takashi sonreía con sorna, y ambos pasaron de largo…

-En realidad, hay cosas que deberían llamarse milagros- los tres chicos dirigieron su vista hacia ella, quien ahora se dirigía a los tres amigos- Einstein dijo una vez, que mientras mas estudiaba el universo, mas creía en la existencia de un poder supremo-

-Ah sí, entonces si hay un poder supremo dime una cosa¿Por qué no te consigue otro suéter? Por que el que tienes simplemente es horrible- pregunto el ojiazul ácidamente ella lo miro a los ojos y respondió con aire de inocencia

-Muy fácil, por que esta demasiado ocupado buscándote un cerebro- y así volvió a su explicación quitándole la sonrisa de la cara

-Debes de aceptar que fue muy buena- Yamazaki se reía a lo que Eriol respondió con un golpe en el brazo- Oye tranquilo-

-Cálmate, fue una broma- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa agarrando el brazo de su amigo y sin dejar de ver a Sakura…

-Si, lo que sea, vamos, vayámonos de este lugar- tomo la muleta y la mochila de su amigo

-No puedo, tengo que quedarme-

-Syao, Terada ya se fue, ya podemos hacer unos cambios- tomo el trapeador de las manos de su amigo y nuevamente volvió a imitarlo- ¿O es que acaso ya te gusto esto?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero…-

-Vamos, tenemos una nevera llena de cerveza y un par de cajetillas de cigarros- el no contesto- Te esperamos afuera- Eriol y Takashi caminaron hacia la salida, Syaoran volteo a ver todo el gimnasio y se encontró con la mirada de Kinomoto quien seguramente había oído todo, le desvió la mirada y empezó su camino hacia la salida… Sus amigos lo esperaban en el estacionamiento- Sabríamos que vendrías- Hiraguizawa le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y subió a su camioneta junto con Yamazaki, Li se subió a su auto y salió tras de ellos…

Llegaron a una casa que ellos sabían bien estaba abandonada, desde hace un par de años ese era el lugar en el que iban a tomar sin que nadie mas los observara, ahí ya estaban las chicas: Nakuru, Mei y Tomoyo, entraron y ellas los recibieron alegremente, pusieron música y empezó la 'fiesta', los seis tomaban y tomaban, los cigarrillos se iban consumiendo, cuando el alcohol hizo su efecto todos empezaron a mostrarse mas desinhibidos, por un lado Tomoyo y Eriol cada vez se besaban con mas pasión y lujuria, tanto así que acabaron yéndose a un cuarto por un par de horas, Nakuru bailaba sensualmente con Mei sobre la mesa, mientras Takashi se las comía con la mirada, y Syaoran solo se reía de todo y de nada, cuando la pareja bajo del cuarto claramente desarreglados acordaron que ya era hora de irse…

-¿Quién va manejar?- pregunto el castaño a la amatista

-Yo, no te preocupes no tomé mucho, Nakuru y Yamazaki se vienen con nosotros¿puedes llevar a Mei?- el asintió y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla…

Los seis subieron a sus respectivos autos y salieron en direcciones opuestas, Li ya no estaba tomado, ciertamente con años de andar tomando sabía que por lo menos a él la ebriedad se le bajaba simplemente con dejar de tomar una hora, pero al contrario, su compañera parecía claramente afectada por la cerveza que había consumido. Cuando llegó frente a casa de su ex detuvo el carro, ella se volteo hacia el y le tomo la cara entre las manos…

-¿Sabes, mis papás no están, si quieres puedes pasar un rato- dijo sensualmente mientras se pegaba mas al chico y ponía su mano la entrepierna del castaño acariciando suavemente la zona…

-Mei, nada ha cambiado, lo nuestro se acabo- respondió el sin inmutarse

-Ya lo se, pero pensé que querrías pasar un buen rato- tomo la mano de su antiguo novio y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos… el la vio fijamente y le dijo seriamente…

-Se termino-

-Eres un pendejo, no tengo por que estar rogándote- enfada lo empujo contra el asiento y salió del auto azotando la puerta tras de ella, y camino a su casa tambaleándose un poco, él espero que entrara a su casa, rodó los ojos, encendió el Mustang y salió rumbo a la suya…

El resto de la semana fue igual, un poco de trabajo después de clases, Eriol y Yamazaki yendo a salvarlo, unos cuantos tragos y un par de insinuaciones mas de Mei Ling. Estaba dormido tan a gusto esa particular y fría mañana de sábado que no quería salir de cama, pero la voz de su madre lo despertó…

-Anda vamos, levántate, arriba ya-

-Sábado, no escuela- contestó sin siquiera abrir los ojos y volteándose hacia el otro lado

-Eso ya lo se genio, pero recuerda que debes ir a dar tutorías- su hijo abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sentó en la cama- Bien, te espero abajo- salio del cuarto para que se pudiera a arreglar…

Syaoran se paro sintiendo el frió del suelo bajo sus pies olvidándose de lo delicado de su tobillo izquierdo dando un mal paso y maldijo al Director veinte mil veces antes de meterse a bañar y veinte mil veces mas al salir por haberse olvidado de su pie y por hacerlo ir un sábado a la escuela con semejante frío, pronto se puso una camisa verde, una chaqueta negra y sus inseparables pantalones de mezclilla. Bajo con sus muletas desayuno con su madre, y aun ante la negativa de su madre salio rumbo a la escuela manejando su propio carro. Se estaciono y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director donde el le explico que irían a una escuela en un pueblo cercano así que debía de abordar el autobús, así lo hizo sin sorprenderse realmente de ver a Sakura Kinomoto ahí, agarro una fila de asientos para el solo y se durmió hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ya ahí las cosas se complicaron aun mas y es que simplemente no se entendía con su 'alumno' y si a eso le aumentaba la mirada de Kinomoto cuando su estudiante salio de ahí diciendo que todo le parecía mierda, eran los ingredientes perfectos para el peor día de la semana, así que subió al autobús anhelando llegar a casa, darse un baño y no despertar hasta el día siguiente… Se sentó en la misma fila que había tomado en el viaje de ida, poniéndose sus audífonos, mientras era observado por Sakura un par de filas atrás, quien después de un par de minutos de estarlo observando se paro y se sentó a lado de él quien le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no la quería ahí, pero ella al parecer no la entendió…

-Hola- saludo amablemente, pero el chico a su lado la ignoro por completo y observo el paisaje por la ventana- ¿No te gustaría comprar boletos para una rifa, el dinero es para comprar nuevas computadoras-dijo entusiasmada pero el chico siguió sin prestarle atención- Veras, te vi hace un rato con Riuki y tal vez si cambiaras tu método obtendrías mejores resultados…- aun sin repuesta- ¿Y como sigues de tu pie?- ya exasperado, Syaoran apago su reproductor y se quito los audífonos

-¿Sabes, si esta es tu idea de una pequeña y amena platica tus habilidades para socializar necesitan mejorar bastante, además lo que me paso en el pie es problema mío- dijo en tono molesto

-Y un poco de cortesía no estaría nada mal de tu parte, además tu que sabes, tal vez yo podría ayudarte alguna vez- respondió en el mismo tono dulce con que había saludado

-¿A sí¿Y donde dice eso¿En alguno de tus hermosos libros?- preguntó sarcásticamente viendo el ejemplar en las piernas de Sakura: "Santa Biblia", ella igualmente lo vio y cerro los ojos unos segundos, y luego le contestó sin exaltarse…

-Por favor no pretendas que me conoces ¿sí?-

-Pero te conozco¿sabes que tomamos las mismas clases desde jardín de niños, eres Sakura Kinomoto, la hija del Reverendo; en la cafetería te sientas en la fila siete, que todos saben que no es la de los rechazados, sino la del propio exilio; tienes exactamente un suéter, estas en el Club de teatro, haces tutorías los sábados, te juntas con los "populares" chicos de Astronomía, y por diversión los domingos eres parte del coro de la iglesia de tu padre, sin dejar atrás tu ferviente fe en el supremo¿Te suena familiar?-

-Realmente nada que no me hayan dicho antes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y no te importa lo que la gente diga de ti?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

-Para nada- se levanto y volvió a su anterior asiento seguida atentamente por la mirada de Li, quien después regresó los ojos al frente y confundido volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Que onda, este fic si ke lo llevo bastante rapido, una ves mas tienen noticias de mi con un capitulo en el ke por fin sale Sakura y ahora si pongan atención por ke a partir de aki nuestra kerida niña de los ojos verdes trenda mas protagonismo; y kien abra sido la misteriosa persona ke salvo a mi kerido y buenerrimo de Li, ke pasara con Seta, ke buena forma de contestarle a Eriol se vengara acaso, en fin estas dudas se iran contestando poco a poco con forme avance... 

Muchas gracias a todos los ke han dejado reviews:

**Carolina , CollSaku, Li Sakura25, Kishuu Arashi, MoonHikaru, _yo, _Lady Nux y Black Tears Kyo** (a ti un agradecimiento a parte por leer mi otro trabajo)

Actualizare el prox viernes asi ke esten pendientes y dejen reviews ya ke la vez pasada recibi muy poco y los reviews son mi aliciente para actualizar mas rapido, asi ke nos vemos mas pronto de lo ke imaginan

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	4. La promesa

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 4  
_"La promesa "_**

Había empezado una nueva semana y con ella de nuevo la tortura, incluso sería más tortuosa que la anterior, ya que aparte de la limpieza después de clases iba a empezar lo del la Obra de primavera, el civic plateado conducido por Takashi Yamazaki ingreso a los terrenos de la escuela…

-¿No entiendo como es que te pudiste meter en esto?- pregunto el conductor parándose en frente de la puerta principal de la escuela, pero sin dar indicio de querer bajarse

-Piensa solo un segundo¿tendrá esto que ver con haya golpeado al pendejo de Seta y Terada me haya castigado?- pregunto poniendo cara de fastidio mientras abría la puerta

-O cierto lo olvidaba… pero aun así hermano, pudiste haberle dicho a Terada que te lo cambiara por cualquier otra cosa…- el castaño bajo del auto y sacó sus muletas fulminando con la mirada a su amigo

-Sabes que, olvídalo, tan solo regresa en dos horas, ni un minuto mas- azoto la puerta del carro

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, mi coche no tiene la culpa, además no creo que sea tan malo, que tal si hacen una obra en la que la protagonista tenga unas magnificas curvas y tu personaje tenga que tirársela-

-Dos horas- volvió a decir Syaoran sin siquiera prestar atención al comentario.

El auto salió a toda velocidad y el castaño lo vio alejarse, ahora si no había marcha atrás, así que empezó su camino hacia la escuela. Entro al edificio y camino por sus pasillos en busca del foro de la escuela, si mal no recordaba en alguna ocasión llego a ir ahí, aunque no fue precisamente para representar una obra o ayudar con la escenografía, sino que fue acompañado de Mei Ling y no fueron precisamente a platicar; sonrío ante el recuerdo y finalmente se encontró frente al letrero de "AUDICIONES" puesto en una puerta. Entro y vio a un grupo de estudiantes de varios grados sentados en contra la pared en una fila mientras una señora no mayor a los cuarenta años de cabello negro algo cano largo y una linda cara a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que se empezaban a formar, estaba frente a ellos y de espaldas a él por lo que no se percato de su presencia…

-La obra de primavera de este año, será un musical situado en Norteamérica de los años 40's…- empezó a explicar con voz soñadora a sus alumnos- Será una historia de chicas misteriosas, un Don Juan que no cree poderse enamorar, y un amor pasional mas fuerte que cualquiera en la historia- todos se entusiasmaron ante como la maestra planteo la historia- Y no queda de mas decir que esta magnifica obra fue escrita por nuestra querida compañera Naoko Yanagisawa- todos voltearon a verla y ella sonrió tímidamente- Y será musicalizada por Sakura Kinomoto quien ya me dejo escuchar un par de piezas musicales que son simplemente exquisitas… Todo el relato se centra en Landon Thorton, Naoko, si quisieras seguir explican… Señor Li, bien dicen mas vale tarde que nunca- le dijo la maestra que justamente acababa de voltear, el mencionado solo se encogió de hombros- --Por favor siéntese y únase con nosotros- le pidió la profesora amablemente

-Como sea- respondió apáticamente, pero sin embargo obedeció y se sentó a un lado de la escritora mientras las miradas de los demás lo seguían, pero el solo se percato de la curiosidad que emanaba la castaña de los ojos esmeralda

-Bien, continuemos…- dijo la maestra Maki recuperando la atención de todos, si ven la hoja que les entregue al principio, encontraran los personajes del musical, así que veamos…- analizo a todos los 'actores' que tenía frente a ella- Muy bien, Sakura será Marisa, la misteriosa cantante que le roba el corazón a nuestro protagonista- la hija del Reverendo sonrió emocionada, mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban- Rika será Susan, quien esta enamorada del Don Juan… y finalmente Syaoran, será el galán Landon Thorton- todos se quedaron en silencio y el castaño sonrió nerviosamente…

-Vera maestra… ¿Cómo le explico?... Yo no pensaba entrar en escena a menos que fuera de árbol tres o persona caminando- le dijo a la profesora poniendo la sonrisa que sabía ninguna mujer podía resistir sabiendo que así conseguiría que lo quitaran de la obra…

Veinte minutos más tarde, todos los involucrados con un papel estaban sentados en círculo con los libretos en mano…

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta Landon?- pregunto 'Susan' leyendo sus líneas

-¿Darme cuenta de que?- respondió Syaoran claramente aturdido y sin ningún énfasis

-De que estamos enamorados- siguió Rika, pero Li tardo unos segundos en encontrar las líneas que seguían para después seguirlas leyendo sin emoción alguna tal e incluso pausándose al leer…

-¿Enamorados, niña… créeme, no querrías… amar a un… tipo como yo-

-Es demasiado tarde Landon, estoy loca por ti, siento tu amor, respiro tu amor, bebo tu amor… ¿Acaso tu no?-

-Claro, yo… yo no se… lo que estoy bebiendo… preciosa… pero si esto… es amor… cantinero sírvame… otra copa- dijo alzando una copa imaginaria ante la furiosa mirada de Naoko quien sentía como se derrumbaba su obra

-Señor Li¿esta haciéndolo mal a propósito?- pregunto la maestra parando la lectura

-No, me sale naturalmente- respondió con un tono inocente acompañado de una sonrisa del mismo tono y ante la ocurrencia del castaño todos rieron…

-Bueno ya, por hoy esta bien… continuaremos mañana, y Li por favor intenta hacerlo mejor-

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir platicando entusiasmados sobre el proyecto, el castaño se espero un poco y cuando hubo pocas personas tomo sus muletas y salio rumbo a la entrada donde seguramente ya estaría Yamazaki puesto que ya llevaba quince minutos de retardo, pero que importaba, el podía esperarlo se lo debía por las muchas veces que lo había salvado de una golpiza segura… Llego a la puerta principal y busco con la mirada el auto de su amigo por todo el estacionamiento pero no lo encontró, tal vez se le habría hecho un tarde como normalmente le pasaba así que opto por recargarse en la pared a esperarlo mientras veía como los demás se iban… los minutos pasaban y los únicos que quedaban en la escuela eran Naoko, Sakura y el, maldijo por lo bajo y observó su reloj nuevamente, media hora tarde, seguramente al estupido de Takashi se le había olvidado que debía ir a recogerlo…

-Ni siquiera empieces a decir que lo vas a hacer mal, eres una gran actriz- escucho como le decía la escritora a la chica de los ojos verdes, ella solio sonrió

-Te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo- le contesto sonriente

-Así me gusta oírte… Bueno Saku, nos vemos mañana- la chica se despidió y salio de ahí caminando, Sakura se volteó y miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Syaoran y se dirigió hacia él, el castaño al ver que se acercaba puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de extremo fastidio…

-¿Te mataría intentarlo?- preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se tardo un par de segundos en notar que hablaba acerca de la obra

-De hecho sí, y soy muy joven para morir- respondió desviando la mirada y pudo sentir como la mirada de la chica lo analizaba

-Veamos… No te gustan las clases, no te importa graduarte… pero te gusta la escuela por que eres sumamente popular y sabes que jamás volverás a estar en la cima otra vez ¿cierto?-

-¿Crees que así soy?- la miro retadoramente

-No lo creo, lo se, no haces nada por que realmente lo quieras, y te escondes tras tu faceta del niño popular… Ahora si me disculpas…- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el último vehículo que estaba aparcado, un Vista Crusier café, Syaoran se quedo pensativo unos segundos y al ver la gran probabilidad de quedarse solo llamo de nuevo a la chica mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella…

-Hey, Sakura…- la aludida se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con él- ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente cristiana el día de hoy?- le preguntó poniendo cara de alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda…

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban en el carro, mientras ella encendía el motor el observaba el interior del auto cuando escucho la voz de su acompañante

-El cinturón por favor- el volteo a verla incrédulo e hizo caso omiso- Si no te lo pones simplemente no voy a mover el coche- el castaño soltó un bufido pero no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que le pedían y se abrocho el cinturón, la hija del Reverendo sonrió satisfecha y empezó prendió el radio y avanzo, una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Li al escuchar la melodía…

**"_Es por ti que veo ríos,  
en donde solo hay asfalto.  
Es por ti que hay océanos,  
en donde solo había charcos."_**

Sin quitar aun la mueca, el chico cambio la estación para encontrar algo más agradable y al encontrarlo sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba con ella…

**"_Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedes mas.  
Que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar"_**

Ella no dijo nada y sin avisar si quiera con un solo dedo cambio a la estación en la que ella lo tenía…

"**_Es por ti que no hay cadenas,  
si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas.  
Es por ti que rozo la locura,  
cuando navego por tu cintura."_**

Imitándola y sin avisar el dedo del castaño cambio de estación

**"_Cuando vayan a pedirte los diezmos a fin de mes  
y la Santa Inquisición te invite a confesar  
por eso amigo tú alza la voz."_**

Un cambio más…

**"_Que se escapa de madrugada  
Para colarse por tu ventana"_**

Otro…

**"_Y si es verdad que existe un dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol"_**

Así iniciaron una silenciosa lucha…

**"_Tus besos la tinta de mis versos…  
Que siempre te cuenta"_**

Esta ves Syaoran pulsó firmemente el botón del radio dando entender que no se iba a rendir nunca

"**_Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad.  
Si su virgen viste de oro, desnúdala_…"**

Ella empezaba a mover la mano, pero volteo a verlo y dio un largo suspiro…

-Está bien tu ganas- le dijo regresando la mano al volante

-Gracias es lo que quería que dijeras- sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y escuchaba su canción

-Cuarenta y dos- el la miro en forma inquisitiva

-¿Cuarenta y dos, que… ¿Qué quieres decir con cuarenta y dos?-

-Numero cuarenta y dos: Se amable con alguien que no te agrade- explico y volvió la vista hacia el un par de segundos, mientras el asentía con la cabeza como si realmente entendiera de lo que ella hablaba- Es una lista de cosas por hacer en la vida…-

-Ah¿Cómo conseguirte una nueva personalidad?- pregunto ácidamente y fijo su vista hacia la ventana…

-Mmm… Pasar un año de Misionera… Hacer un descubrimiento médico…- lo ultimo llamo la atención del chico y regreso la mirada a la conductora

-Eso es ambicioso- dijo con sinceridad

-Estar en dos lugares a la vez… Hacerme un tatuaje- ella seguía con su lista…

-¿Y la numero uno?- pregunto haciendo que ella se callara un momento…

-Te la diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte- contesto ella inocentemente logrando sacar una media sonrisa al castaño quien volvió la mirada a la ventana pudiendo distinguir el Civic de Yamazaki a unos pocos metros de ellos…

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, no sabía que hacer, no podían verlo con ella… Se acercaban mas y más, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante, se agacho de tal forma que los de afuera no pudieran ver quien estaba adentro, ante los bruscos movimientos de su copiloto Sakura volteo a ver que pasaba y noto al grupito popular y entendió todo pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió manejando; cuando se alejaron lo suficiente (según Li) el volvió a su posición normal. Ambos estuvieron en silenció hasta que llegaron a la casa del Syaoran, el se bajó y justo cuando le iba a dar las gracias ella arranco dejándolo con la palabra en la boca…

La semana pasó y el se dividía entre sus deberes de limpieza y los ensayos con el grupo de teatro, pero ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde ese día sino era que el libreto se los pidiera… El estaba un poco desesperado ya que había intentado de cualquier forma que le quitaran el papel principal pero la maestra no hacía caso, así que ya era un hecho que el día del estreno el sería Landon Thorton así que al llegar a su casa ese viernes hizo lo único que hacía cuando estaba desesperado… Llamar a Tomoyo. Un par de horas después la amatista estaba en su casa con un libreto en las manos ayudándolo a aprenderse sus líneas…

-Vine a ver si estás listo- dijo ella interpretado a Susan

-Veme bien preciosa, por que para lo único que estoy listo es para hacerte cosas sucias- respondió el tratando de actuar…

-Vamos Landon sabes que no es eso solo lo que quiero…-Daidouji se callo un momento y termino de leer en silencio- ¿Qué es esto¿Cómo carajos quieren que te aprendas esta mierda?- preguntó algo enojada mientras seguía ojeando la obra…

-Oye, yo no lo escribí-

-Eso lo se, pero vas a ser tu el que haga el ridículo frente a todos, mejor ya deja esto y que se arreglen como puedan, ni siquiera Pacino podría entender estos estupidos diálogos-

-Vamos Tommy, sabes que no tengo opción y solo tengo tres semanas para aprendérmelo, necesito que me ayudes- la vio con esa mirada de suplica a la que sabía no se negaría… ella lo miro fijamente

-Sabes que solo te estoy molestando ¿verdad, por supuesto que te ayudare, y a parte estaré ahí el día del estreno, en primera fila, con mi cámara… y un par de tomates…- le respondió con una divertida sonrisa- Además no es tan malo el guión… creo que podré trabajar con el…-

-Gracias…- el igualmente le dirigió una sonrisa sincera- Pero podemos ensayar mas tarde tengo que ir al hospital para que me quiten el yeso-

-Por supuesto, es mas yo te llevo…-

El lunes en la escuela Syaoran caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, ya le habían quitado el yeso, pero aun le dolía apoyar el tobillo, estaba pensando en la obra y sabía que no iba a bastar con la ayuda de su mejor amiga para sacar adelante el papel, así que después del timbre espero a que todos se metieran a sus salones para poder interceptar a una persona en especifico, ella estaba de espaldas buscando algo apresuradamente en su casillero pues sabía se le había hecho tarde, el castaño la observaba hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar…

-Sakura- reconoció la voz pero aun así la chica siguió su búsqueda

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Li, te conozco desde hace años y jamás eres el primero en venir y saludar, y mucho menos a alguien que no le hablas si no hay algo de por medio…-

-Este… Necesito ayuda con mis líneas- por fin encontró lo que buscaba y saco varios libros y cerro su casillero, para voltearlo a ver…

-¿El gran Syaoran Li esta pidiéndome ayuda?- preguntó viéndolo seriamente

-De hecho sí- respondió él con sinceridad, ella asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-De acuerdo, orare por ti- paso a un lado de el y empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón y el la empezó a seguir…

-Sakura, espera, veras… necesitas ayuda- dijo seguro de si mismo, ella se paro y se volteo a verlo con una cara de incredulidad…

-Se nota que nunca has pedido ayuda-

-Bien sabes que no- ella pensó un par de segundos su próxima respuesta…

-Solo podría ayudarte si lo que me pides es para un bien común y que no solo tu seas el beneficiado- ella volvió a darle la espalda y empezó a caminar

-Pero es para un bien común- ella no le hizo caso…- Vamos no creo que Naoko merezca que le arruinen su trabajo- ella inmediatamente se paro y se volvió para encontrarse frente a él mientras Li avanzaba lentamente arrastrando levemente su pie… -¿entonces lo harás?... Por favor- nuevamente utilizo su mirada de suplica aunque no estaba seguro de que esta vez le funcionaría, pero al cabo de un par de minutos ella dio su respuesta…

-Esta bien… lo haré- el hizo una mueca de satisfacción- Pero con una sola condición Li-

-La que quieras-

-Prohibido enamorarse de mi- el sonrió como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo

-Seguro no hay problema-

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa después de la escuela-

-Excelente- cada uno camino en dirección contraria… "Prohibido enamorarse de mi"- repitió para si mismo el castaño imitando a Sakura- Por favor como si realmente eso pudiera pasar- y así entro al salón que le correspondía

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Lo prometido es deuda, asi ke hoy viernes estoy aki kon un capitulo mas de Juegos del Destino, tal ves fue un poci aburrido pero el final estuvo bastante interesante... cumplira Syaoran su promesa... jajaja... Y cual sera el no. 1 de la lista de Sak, muy buena la pelea, por cierto fueron fragmentos de las canciones "Es por ti" de Complices, y "Fiesta pagana" de Mago de Oz. 

Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados, realmente kisiera agradecerles uno por uno pero estoy sumamente atareadea pero saben bien ke les agradezco de antemano a todos los ke se toman el tiempo para leerme jejeje...

Asi ke el prox viernes un cap mas esperenlo kon ansias jejejeje y recuerden dejen muchos reviews jajajaja.****

**_Kari Kauffman_**


	5. Sobre escena

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 5  
_"Sobre escena"_**

-¿Perdón?... ¿Me estas diciendo que Syaoran Li va a venir?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Ese chico no me agrada nada, es peligroso, no le importa nada…-volteó a ver a su hija severamente mientras ella le servía un poco de café

-Papi¿Qué hay acerca del perdón y de las segundas oportunidades? A parte… creí que habíamos decidido que sería yo la que iba a decir que hacer con mi tiempo- le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a el

-Sak, es en el en quien no confío no en ti… ¿Cuándo se supone que iba a llegar?-

-No debe tardar…- justamente en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta- Lo ves, debe ser el- la chica se levanto y fue directo a la puerta de su casa, la abrió para encontrarse con el chico de cabello castaño que observaba a la calle…-Hola-

-Si, hola- dijo el viéndola fijamente y un largo silencio se produjo entre ambos...-¿Bueno, me vas a invitar a pasar, o me vas a dejar aquí lo que resto de la tarde?-

-Perdón, si claro, pasa- ella se metió seguida por el dirigiéndose hacia la estancia- Mi libreto esta en mi cuarto… en un momento bajo- lo dejo ahí y subió corriendo las escaleras- Siéntete como en tu casa- le grito desde arriba…

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente para si mismo mientras empezaba a revisar los estantes y paredes de la casa…

Vio cosas que sin duda alguna decían que era la casa de un cristiano, imágenes de Jesús, crucifijos colgados, rosarios, biblias y demás, pero también había fotos, del Reverendo, de su esposa… y de Sakura, se volteo para revisar el otro lado y se encontró con un piano y arriba de este un par de fotos mas, tomo una y observo a una pequeña niña de cabello café, enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa que comía un helado, inconscientemente empezó a sonreír mientras se perdía mas y mas en los ojos de aquella infantil figura que irradiaba completa felicidad…

-Solo espero que deje las cosas en su lugar después- se sobresalto al oír una voz masculina a sus espaldas e inmediatamente dejo el portarretrato en su lugar de origen y se giró para quedar frente a frente- Buenas tardes señor Li, me entere que consiguió el papel principal en la obra escolar. Felicidades-

-Si, escuche… Gracias por dejarme venir a practicar con su hija-

-Yo no te deje- dijo el Reverendo dando un paso hacia a el observándolo severamente

-Si… este… yo-

-Dejemos algo en claro señor Li, usted cree que los domingos en la iglesia yo no lo puedo ver desde donde estoy, pero si lo veo, además de que no es un gran secreto lo que usted y sus amiguitos hacen a escondidas de sus padres…- hubiera continuado pero escucho pasos en la escalera- No se le ocurra hacer nada estupido, estaré en mi oficina, justo aquí- y señalo la primer puerta cerca de la sala dejando a Syaoran mucho mas tranquilo

-¿Listo?- escucho una suave voz a sus espaldas

-Claro, solo te voy a pedir una cosa- ella lo miro intrigada- ¿Podemos ensayar afuera?-

-No hay problema-

Los dos salieron y fueron al jardín trasero de la propiedad donde había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas y ahí empezaron a practicar, cada que el castaño se equivocaba ella le ayudaba, le decía que énfasis debía de darle, como debía moverse, hacia donde debía mirar, como se debía parar… después de un par de horas decidieron tomar un descanso y ella entro por una jarra de agua y un par de vasos…

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo ella mientras le servía agua…

-Gracias… eso creo-

-Fue un cumplido Li- se sentó una vez mas frente a el- normalmente cuando una persona es buena para algo esta bien decírselo-

-Si lo que sea… oye… este… ¿Qué se siente ser la hija del Reverendo?- preguntó con la curiosidad de un niño

-Nada en especial, para mi el Reverendo Kinomoto solo es mi papá, tal vez si sea un poco mas estricto con respecto a los otros padres pero no me cabe la menor duda de que todo lo que hace lo hace por mi, para que yo este bien¿no es eso lo que hacen todos los padres?- Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario, encontrando muy interesante un par de botes de basura

-No estés tan segura Kinomoto…-

-¿Que quieres decir?- intento que volviera a verla pero sin éxito

-No, nada, olvida lo que te dije, me tengo que ir- el chico se paro y dejo el vaso en la mesa…-Gracias por todo¿mañana a la misma hora?-

-No, podríamos hacerlo mas temprano- el ni siquiera se iba a interesar en el por que

-Sí, como quieras…- empezó a caminar hacia la parte frontal de la casa- Nos vemos luego Kinomoto…- y así como llego se fue dejando un poco confundida a Sakura por sus cambios de carácter.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, jamás se toparon en los pasillos, ni se vieron en la cafetería ese día ni siquiera en las clases se vieron, solo se vieron por momentos durante los ensayos en la escuela ya que estaban practicando con distintas personas, el ensayo en casa de Sakura no duro mucho tiempo si acaso una hora y después Syaoran regreso a su casa donde discutió fuertemente con su madre por el único problema que tenían, su padre, o mas bien el maldito que los había abandonado cuando el tenía ocho años, estaba tan enfurecido que subió a su Mustang y salio sin rumbo definido a toda velocidad… Solo estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores jamás se paro a comprar nada, a ver a alguien, nada simplemente para a cargar mas gasolina y siguió dando vueltas hasta que lo agarro la noche, seguía molesto no tanto como horas atrás, pero sabía que debía regresar antes de que su madre pusiera a toda la policía a buscarlo, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y casi no había trafico, pero aun así tomo el camino alterno que sabía bien era mas largo, pero así podía acelerar cuanto quisiera pero algo le impidió hacerlo… A lo lejos pudo reconocer el carro de Sakura, parado frente al cementerio, y luego la vio a ella sacando solo ella sabía que cosas de su cajuela, bajo aun más la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que realmente iba a entrar al cementerio, estaciono su auto justo frente al de ella y bajo para seguirla…

-¡Oye!- ella volteo y se quedo entre confundida y sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí, ambos solo tenían una pregunta que hacer- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo- contestó aun sin poder salir de su sorpresa

-¿No me digas que normalmente caminas en el cementerio por las noches?- volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta del por que estaba en tal lugar a tales horas

-Tal ves- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros y le dio la espalda y continúo su camino

-¡Hey, espera¿A dónde ves?- intento correr pero se acordó de su tobillo en cuanto este le empezó a doler por la fuerte presión que hizo, pero ella se volteo y con una mística mirada le contesto

-Ven y descúbrelo-

No supo por que motivo, pero empezó a caminar tras esquivando las lapidas y pasando por diversas tumbas, hasta que llegaron a un llano en donde el cielo se veía tan claro que se podían distinguir perfectamente las constelaciones sin necesidad de nada, el espero parado mirando detenidamente cada movimiento que ella hacía, mientras la chica sacaba las cosas de la caja y las juntaba con otras que ya estaban ahí, seguramente traídas minutos antes, y después de un par de minutos de ensamblar alguna piezas armo un telescopio no muy grande…

-¿Y eso es…?- al fin rompió el silencio el castaño mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Mi primer telescopio, lo construí cuando tenía doce- respondió mientras hacía los últimos ajustes y miraba a través del objetivo buscaba algo y luego se separo del artefacto- Vamos, hecha un vistazo- Syaoran la volteo a ver y aun sin saber por que le hizo caso y observo a través de el

-Ah si, Saturno… muy bonito- inmediatamente se separo de ahí y fijo su vista en ella

-Estoy planeando construir uno más grande para poder ver el cometa Kutake, va a pasar esta primavera y de ahí nadie sabe cuando regresara otra ves…- le explico bastante emocionada

-Claro… los milagros de la naturaleza- comentó ácidamente el chico haciendo que la ojiverde bajara la mirada sintiéndose algo herida, el se acerco y puso una manos sobre su hombro y con la otra le levanto la cara- Ahora lo entiendo-

-¿Entiendes que?- preguntó confundida

-El por que estas en todas estas cosas, digo…- volteo hacia el cielo dando a entender que hablaba de Dios y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás para romper el contacto

-Todas estas cosas como tu las llamas, son mis creencias, yo tengo fe, no entiendo por que tu no-

-Hay demasiada mierda en el mundo-

-Has pensado que sin sufrimiento no habría compasión-

-Si claro, ve y dile eso a todos los que esta jodidos, es mas déjalo así tu que sabes nunca has sufrido nada- se dio la media vuelta y se fue cojeando dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca…

Pasó una semana después de la visita al cementerio y él siguió con su nueva rutina implantada por el director, pasando todas las tardes junto a Sakura para poder hacer bien el maldito papel que le habían dado en la obra… Una mañana de un viernes y por primera vez en varios días Syaoran estuvo con sus amigos en los corredores de la escuela, haciendo bromas tal y como antes, ellos viendo a las chicas lindas, ellas criticándolas y Tomoyo junto con Eriol metidos en su mundo…

-Hermano, es que donde te habías metido, no sabes de todo lo que te has perdido- dijo Takashi mientras lo abrazaba y veía lascivamente a una rubia que acababa de pasar

-Ya sabes, por aquí y por allá- definitivamente iba a omitir el hecho de que todas las tardes las pasaba en casa de Kinomoto, de repente sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás

-¿Oye Li, todo esta bien entre nosotros verdad, no hay nada que decirnos- le pregunto Eriol

-No todo bien, como siempre- respondió el castaño y su amigo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para luego regresar a lo suyo con Tomoyo…

-Vaya¿acaso la Virgen María viene para aca?- ante el comentario de Nakuru, Li inmediatamente volteo la cabeza para encontrarse a Sakura vestida con un overol de mezclilla y una blusa azul…

-En serio viene para aca…- el ojiazul espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo mientras que Syaoran se volteo a hacia otro lado esperando no ser visto por ella- Y aquí esta nuestra chica milagrosa- dijo sarcásticamente y Sakura lo ignoro por completo…

-Oye Li ¿entonces nos veremos en la tarde?- los cinco chicos se callaron de pronto esperando la respuesta, el lentamente se volvió como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí, se quedo mudo unos segundos, y luego adopto la pose de galán por la que era famoso…

-Solo en tus sueños- Yamazaki fue el primero en reír, Sakura simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino por donde había llegado, y fue entonces cuando los demás rieron, el castaño simplemente la observo irse mientras por dentro se recriminaba por haber hecho eso…

-Pobre estupida¿acaso creía realmente que Syao iba a salir con ella?- preguntó Mei al grupo…

-Si pobre… bueno ya vamonos…- Li tomo sus cosas y se perdió por los pasillos…

-¿Qué le pasa?- cuestionó Eriol confundido por la actitud de su amigo

Todo el día se la paso pensando en lo que había hecho sabía que estuvo mal pero también sabía que no podía ir a buscarla… en el ensayo con la maestra de teatro ni siquiera volteo a verlo, por mas que el la buscaba con la mirada ella solo practicaba con alguien más, saliendo de los ensayos le costo un par de horas pero al final se decidió a ir a su casa, estaciono el carro frente a la casa del Reverendo y se bajo con la esperanza de que se arreglaran las cosas… camino lentamente y llego a la puerta sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida culpable y tocó débilmente… ella fue quien abrió con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba su expresión cambio a la de molestia y sin dejar si quiera que el la saludara le cerro la puerta en la cara…

-Vamos Sakura, abre la puerta- volvió a tocar, y no hubo respuesta, una ves mas y a mitad de uno de sus golpes se abrió nuevamente- Si… este…-

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella secamente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras ella…

-No estas de buen humor ¿cierto?-

-Al parecer no te puedo ocultar nada- respondió irónicamente

-Escucha Saku… Kinomoto, espero que podamos practicar ahora, como lo hemos hecho durante la semana- ella inesperadamente sonrió dulcemente

-Claro, es que no había entendido, el chiste es que nadie sepa que practicamos juntos ¿cierto?- preguntó ingenuamente

-Si, imagina la sorpresa que se llevaran todos cuando vean lo bien que actúo-

-¿Seremos algo así como amigos secretos?- siguió en el mismo tono

-Exacto…- el sonrió satisfactoriamente y bastante animado- Exacto… es como si estuvieras leyendo mi mente-

-Excelente… ¿veamos si tu puedes leer la mía?- la sonrisa que segundos antes estaba en su rostro desapareció y una mueca de enojo y fastidio tomo su lugar y abrió la puerta de su casa

-Sakura entiende que no puedo ser tu amigo así nada mas- una vez mas la ojiverde se volteo

-Li, mira, yo creí haber visto algo en ti, algo bueno, pero estaba realmente equivocada, resultaste ser como tus amigos… y una cosa mas para ti soy Kinomoto- esta vez cerro la puerta y por mas que el castaño toco, la puerta no se volvió a abrir

-Con un carajo- grito dándose por vencido y salio rumbo a su casa…

Ya era de noche y el seguía estudiando el libreto en su cuarto, pero sin duda alguna era mucho mas difícil que cuando lo hacía con la hija del Reverendo, decidió tomarse un descanso y empezó a caminar por su cuarto y encontró su anuario, paso un par de hojas y se encontró con una foto donde salía con sus cinco amigos, otra donde salían el y Mei como pareja del año sonrió melancólicamente y siguió pasando las paginas hasta que se topo con la foto de Sakura y leyó lo que estaba a lado:

"_**Sakura Kinomoto"**_

_Club de teatro, Astronomía, Cruz Roja_

_**Ambición**: Presenciar un milagro_

Syaoran cerró el anuario y se acostó a dormir teniendo muy en mente lo que había leído de Sakura…

Los días pasaron y cada vez estaba mas cerca la obra, los ensayos cada vez eran mas largos pero no lo importaba ya que era la única vez que la ojiverde le prestaba atención, intento durante varios días y de miles de formas disculparse con ella, no para que lo ayudara ni nada, simplemente quería que ella supiera que se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero la chica solamente lo ignoraba…

Una semana antes del estreno todos estaban bastantes nerviosos, los vestuarios aun no estaban listos, los que tocarían ese día aun no se aprendían las partituras, algunos no se sabían sus papeles, las luces, la escenografía, se enfermo Rika… ese lunes en la noche la maestra estaba al borde del colapso nervioso por que un de los actores se lastimo durante el ensayo…

-¡No puedo creer que nos este pasando esto!- gritó la maestra en medio del escenario y todos voltearon a verla algo asustados- ¡Ya váyanse todos! Por hoy hemos terminado, ustedes váyanse a sus casas y yo llevare a este niño a que lo revisen- casi todos salieron al momento, y al parecer en ese momento la maestra se acordó que alguien debía dejar todo en su lugar, pero ya no había casi nadie…- Sakura, querida, me harías el favor de organizar todo y cerrar cuando te vayas, ten aquí están las llaves- cuando le puso las llaves en las manos supo que ya no podía escapar

-Si, claro maestra, pero necesito que alguien más se quede ayudarme-

-Claro mi niña- la señorita Maki observo hacia todos los lados pero ya no había nadie, o eso creyó hasta que vio una melena castaña que intentaba escabullirse- Syaoran tu te quedaras a ayudarle- el mencionado dio la vuelta lentamente e intento poner cualquier excusa pero nada salía por su boca

-No maestra, no es necesario, creo que finalmente si podré hacerlo sola- intervino Sakura rápidamente, lo que menos quería era quedarse con el

-Tonterías se quedaran los dos y punto final, no creo que se tarde mas de dos horas- y antes de que pudieran reclamar o decir algo la maestra salio con el otro chico dejándolos solos…

Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo y cada uno empezó a recoger cosas distintas y encargarse de distintas áreas, pero fue cuando Sakura no pudo cargar una pesada caja de utilería el momento en el que Syaoran se acerco y sin preguntarle si quiera le ayudo y la llevo a su lugar…

-Gracias- le dijo la ojiverde sinceramente

-Si, ya sabes, cuando quieras-

-Si… bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado… así que te veré mañana- empezó a caminar hacia la salida…

-Sakura, perdón, quise decir Kinomoto- ella volteo lentamente- solo quería decirte… este mas bien… pedirte una disculpa, si eso es… se que fue una pendejada de mi parte tratarte como te trate pero… es que soy un estupido en verdad lo siento…- ella no le respondió al instante y se quedo en silencio asimilando las palabras dichas por el chico…

-Está bien Li… te perdono…- respondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia que dejo cautivado al castaño unos segundos…

-Gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, nos vemos mañana, vamos es hora de irnos, tu padre debe de estar preocupado- no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella asintió y empezó a caminar junto a el hacia la salida, espero a que cerrara y subiera a su carro y luego el hizo lo mismo sin explicarse el por que estaba tan feliz…

El resto de la semana fue bastante diferente, Sakura estaba tiempo con el, se preocupaba bastantes en las partes que actuaban juntos, le daba algunos consejos y siempre se quedaban los dos al finalizar a guardar todo y cerrar, mientras lo hacían platicaban de cosas aparentemente sin importancia, cosas del pasado, cosas del presente…

La noche en que se presentaría la obra llego y el teatro de la escuela estaba lleno, la mamá de Syaoran ocupaba la primera fila junto con Tomoyo que cumplió su promesa y llevaba su cámara de video, mas atrás estaban los chicos: Eriol, Yamazaki, Nakuru y Mei, quien llevaba una cámara fotográfica, lejos de ellos estaba el Reverendo Kinomoto y el director Terada que fue a evaluar el papel del castaño y los demás lugares estaban ocupados por estudiantes padres de familia y un señor de cabello castaño que muchos no creyeron haber visto nunca… La obra empezó dejando ver a Rika con un vestido muy bonito de los años veinte, pero sin duda alguna el foro enloqueció cuando salio Syaoran Li y es que el chico simplemente se veía genial vestido con un traje negro al estilo mafia, una camisa azul claro con una corbata de una tonalidad mas fuerte, perfectamente bien rasurado, sin el arete de la ceja y peinado hacia tras con suficiente gomina como para que no se le moviera un solo cabello aunque un travieso mechón caía en frente de su cara, todas las chicas enloquecieron y aplaudieron su aparición… El montaje continuo y acto tras acto Syaoran hacía muestra de su actitud conquistadora natural y dejaba ver que no era mal actor… con el pasar de las escenas estaba a punto de llegar el turno de que Sakura entrara…

-¡Se acabo Landon, no puedo soportarlo mas!- grito Rika personificando a Susan en una ambientada barra donde Syaoran, ya sin el saco y con la camisa arremangada, tomaba un trago- ¡A partir de hoy tu y yo ya no somos nada!- el castaño la ignoro por completo y parecía mas interesado en su trago, y solo volteo a verla cuando termino de hablar- Vete al diablo Thornton- y aun en su personaje Rika le dio una cachetada que animo a todo el publico y se ganó una de las fotos de Mei- Eres un estupido- detrás de ellos entro al "Club" una misteriosa mujer encapuchada cuando "Susan" se volteo quedo frente a ella- Así que tu eres la nueva chica que contrato… la cantante- dijo en un tono despectivo y "Landon" volteo la cabeza para ver a ambas- Solo te doy un consejo, aléjate de este tipo, no es nada mas que problemas y promesas incumplidas…- y así salio Rika del escenario…

Siguieron actuando, pero aun no llegaba el momento en que Sakura se quitara la capa con la que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, eso sería hasta la última parte de la obra… En el desierto "bar" se encontraban solo el cantinero, él y la cantante; ellos dos ocupaban una mesa mientras el tomaba ella solo estaba sentada junto a el…

-No te culpo de nada- dijo Landon mientras bebía un poco- Tampoco estoy pidiendo perdón…- lentamente ella se empezó a quitar la capucha revelando unos hermosos rizos castaños mientras el se quedaba viéndola y luego regresaba la mirada al publico- Yo solo hice lo que hice- la ojiverde se levantó y se quito la capa dejando ver el hermoso vestido largo que llevaba, al momento de hacerlo muchos se quedaron atónitos, incluyendo a Eriol y Yamazaki, ya que nadie se imaginaba que debajo de esa ropa holgada y pasada de moda se encontrara tal belleza, el elegante vestido acentuaba perfectamente las curvas de la chica que a juego con el cabello suelto rizado, sus espectaculares ojos verdes y su angelical cara daban por resultado una de las mujeres mas bellas de la escuela; Syaoran tal como su papel lo indicaba regreso su mirada hacia ella pero cuando la encontró así no pudo evitar perder el habla, estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca había visto a ninguna como belleza como ella, intento hablar pero a parte de tener la lengua atada había olvidado por completo sus líneas…-Cuando entraste a mi Club… ese día lluvioso- su voz evidenciaba el nerviosismo que sentía al sentirla cerca, ella empezaba a sentarse pero tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, estaba perdida en aquellas orbes ámbar- ¿Eso no fue una coincidencia verdad?-

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias- respondió ella sin poder dejar de verlo

-Tu cara… se me hace familiar… me recuerda a esta mujer que conocí una vez… solo que…- inhalo profundamente mientras seguía recordando sus líneas- Solo que ella no era real, era solo un sueño…- desvió la mirada por primera vez desde que se quito la capa…

-Landon, dime… dime como era la mujer en tus sueños- el siguió sin verla aun sin saber que iba a decir a continuación y aparte una vez mas había perdido el sentido del habla y no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar una sonrisa que cautivo a la mujer de su lado pero puso sumamente nerviosos a la maestra y Naoko Yanagisawa

-Realmente no lo recuerdo…- regreso su mirada a ella- Todo lo que se… es que eres hermosa- le recorrió la cara suavemente con una mano haciendo que se estremeciera por el simple contacto, y en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, hubo un par de minutos de silencio hasta que Syaoran recordó algo…- El sueño… ayúdame a recordar… ¿cantarías para mi?- Sakura también volvió a la realidad y se levanto mientras empezaba a escuchar unas notas del piano…

_**"T**__**here's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried  
to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"**_

Se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario y empezó a cantar para el público mientras ellos se quedaron maravillados por lo bien que lo hacía…

**_"So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"_**

Empezó a caminar a lo largo de la tarima mientras era seguida atentamente por la mirada de Syaoran quien no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos

_**"Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing  
and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans  
that you have for me over again"**_

Regresó la vista a Syaoran y nuevamente lo vio a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el, el castaño no se movió pero el corazón empezaba a latirle velozmente

_**"So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"**_

Camino alrededor de recorriendo su cuerpo con una de sus manos y nuevamente regreso su caminar hacia el centro del escenario y volvió a dirigir su mirada al publico

_**"I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back"**_

Llegó al centro nuevamente, ya para finalizar su canción…

_**"So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"**_

Mientras terminaba la melodía del piano regreso a sentar junto a Syaoran quien volvió a captar su mirada en la de él, nuevamente el castaño recorrió la cara de Sakura con su mano, el la miro dulcemente y luego tomo la cara de Sakura con las dos manos y se inclino sobre ella, y ante el asombro y escepticismo de todos la beso… la beso tierna y suavemente, mirándola siempre a los ojos, en cuanto se separaron todos aplaudieron y la ojiverde se quedo con la boca abierta, Syaoran Li acababa de besarla…

* * *

_**N**_**otas de la autora:**Primero ke nada mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, pero es ke tuve un contratiempo ke me fue imposible dejar de atender... ahora si por fin el capitulo 5, estamos a la mitad del fic... Syaoran es un idiota mira ke hacerle eso a la pobre de Saku, lo bueno es ke se arrepintio y enmendo el camino y vaya forma de enmendarlo, y ke me dicen de Sakura ke kambio, dudo ke ahora Eriol kiera molestarla jejejeje.. y el beso y la mirada, las cosas el prox cap se pondran muy interesantes 

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y a los ke siguen tan de cerca este fic, gracias a YingFa Satine Li, Black Tears Kyo, Dokuro-chan, gabyhyatt, sada-dyu, yo, Lizeth y Lady Nux...

Se ke muchos ya saben de ke peli se trata es una de mis movies favoritas, y en cuanto al final... tendran ke leerlo por ke habra uno ke otro cambio...

La cancion el "My only hope" de Mandy Moore si kieren ke la traduzca diganmelo y lo pondre al final del prox cap...

Bueno nos vemos hasta la prox semana gracias por el apoyo, no olviden los reviews jejeje

_**Kari Kauffman **_


	6. Contra todo

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 6  
_"Contra todo"_**

El foro estaba inundado en aplausos, todos los presentes estaban de pie vitoreando la obra, el trabajo había sido esplendido y el final de la obra mas espectacular de lo que habían esperado… Al otro lado del escenario mientras caían las cortinas Syaoran seguía con la cara de Sakura en sus manos sin intenciones de soltarla, estaban en silencio con la mirada perdida en la de otro, una vez mas el castaño se inclino sobre ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando entro la señorita Maki… 

-Excelente, magnifico, espectacular…- inmediatamente ambos se separaron y la ojiverde aprovecho la interrupción para alejarse de el lo mas rápido posible…

Segundos después entro el resto del elenco para felicitar a la pareja por su buen trabajo, detrás de las cortinas aun se escuchaban los aplausos, minutos mas tarde las cortinas se abrieron nuevamente y todos salieron a agradecer mientras el público nuevamente los ovacionaba, nuevamente las cortinas se bajaron y Li empezó a buscar a la hija del Reverendo con la vista pero no la encontraba, se cambio rápidamente y salio para buscarla. Había muchas personas pero no ninguna era la que estaba buscando, se detuvo un momento cuando se encontró con su madre…

-¡Cariño, no lo puedo creer…! Que bien lo hiciste, estuviste magnifico- el chico sonrió y después su Ieran se acerco para abrazarlo

-Gracias mamá, pero ya basta por favor- replico avergonzado pero sin quitar la sonrisa y ella lo soltó…

-Sabía que podías lograrlo- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la amatista sonriendo ampliamente y al igual que la serena señora se acerco para abrazarlo…

-¿Acaso hicieron un plan para mantenerme avergonzado?-

-Nos has descubierto…- su amiga se soltó y volteó hacia la madre de su amiga- Señora, creo que me tendré que robar a su hijo, esto es digno de celebrar ¿no lo cree?-

-Por supuesto, vayan, supongo que irán con todos los demás- la chica solo asintió- Solo no llegues muy tarde a la casa Syao-

-No hay problema…- una vez mas el castaño se sintió rodeado por los brazos de su mamá y luego se despidió de él y amos la vieron subir a su carro…

-¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso?- pregunto tranquilamente su amiga, mientras que el chico volvió a la su búsqueda, pero esta vez solo con la vista

-¿De que me hablas?-

-De un beso que no estaba en el libreto, y no me digas que no es cierto por que te recuerdo que yo lo leí todo- Li medio escucho lo dicho cuando al fin la encontró estaba junto a su padre hablando con el Director…

-Me dijiste que debía improvisar un poco, y pues yo solo seguí tu consejo, ahora espérame un momento y enseguida nos vamos- empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba Sakura, dejando a Tomoyo entre sorprendida y divertida, un par de personas mas detuvieron su camino para felicitarlo y ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar a ella cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba…

-¿Syaoran?- se volteo lentamente y al ver a la persona que estaba tras de el su expresión cambio a una de total enfado… ante el se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello castaño y facciones muy masculinas, unas pequeñas arrugas aparecían en su rostro y unos lindos ojos gris complementaban perfectamente al apuesto caballero- Buena actuación hijo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó duramente

-Tu madre me dijo de la obra y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a cenar…-

-No tengo hambre- empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, quien estaba al pendiente de la situación

-Syaoran no te vayas- el castaño ni siquiera le hizo caso tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambos salieron de ahí…

Subieron en el Mustang y durante el camino hacia la casa abandonada, lugar donde sería el festejo, no mencionaron ni una sola palabra. Al llegar, la amatista intento hablar con el, pero este simplemente se negó, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo mismo había pasado la última vez hace algunos años. Ambos entraron y el castaño decidió olvidarse de todo un momento y dedicarse a disfrutar, y su plan habría salido de maravilla de no ser por que unos ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente… Durante el resto de la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, en el beso y en que si la profesora Maki no hubiera entrado el la habría vuelto a besar…

El lunes siguiente a la obra, la busco por toda la escuela pero tal parece que había desaparecido… No fue sino hasta la hora del descanso que la encontró en la cafetería en la misma mesa de siempre, estaba sola, con un par de libros, leyendo uno y de vez en vez se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca, sonrió por verla así y se acerco a su mesa y sin preguntarle se sentó frente a ella, Sakura bajo su libro para ver de quien se trataba, cuando lo vio no dijo nada y volvió la mirada al libro y recordando lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás se decidió a hablar

-La gente te puede ver- al principio no entendió el comentario pero recordó el incidente del pasillo

-¿Y que, eso va a arruinar tu reputación de niña buena?- contestó el tranquilamente -¿Qué lees?- preguntó haciendo que ella levantara el libro para que la portada quedara visible: "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Estoy leyendo los libros de la lista de autores clásicos británicos de la maestra Mizuki- contesto sin poder evitar estar a la defensiva de los comentarios de Li, aunque parecieran auténticos

-¿Y cuantos libros son?-

-Cien, pero después esta la lista de autores americanos y españoles-

-¿También esta en tu lista leer todos los libros que recomienda Mizuki?- la pregunta fue completamente ignorada y la ojiverde dio otra mordida al pan que tenía a lado

-Sakura lo estoy intentando… Quizás… quizás extrañe pasar el tiempo contigo- dijo suavemente pero ella solo regreso la vista a su libro- Quizás, me inspiraste- al fin la chica lo miro directo a los ojos, sin embargo su dura expresión no cambiaba…

-Si me permites utilizar tu expresión… Todo esto suena a mierda- finalmente cerro el libro y empezaba a acomodar sus cosas

-¿Qué parte es lo que suena a mierda?-

-Todo-

-Pues no lo es- le contesto sinceramente y Sakura no pudo evitar que su latir se acelerara ante la sinceridad del chico…

-Pues pruébalo- dijo fríamente y guardo con suma rapidez sus cosas y salio casi corriendo de la cafetería… Li se tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar pero después salio tras ella corriendo para poder alcanzarla, y justo la vio ya saliendo

-¡Sakura!- le gritó, pero ella solo camino mas rápido- ¡Sakura!- el castaño siguió corriendo hasta que la alcanzo, ella no se detuvo pero disminuyo su velocidad y el siguió caminando tras de ella…

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de ser un amigo- contestó un poco desesperada

-Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres-

-En ese caso, tu tampoco¿sino por que estarías tan asustada de que alguien quisiera estar contigo?- al fin se detuvo y se volteo para estar cara a cara con la mirada mezclada de miedo y nerviosismo

-¿Y por que me asustaría eso?- el se acerco más, ella simplemente parecía inmovilizada

-Por que entonces no te podrías esconder tras tus libros, tu telescopio o tu fe- le dijo duramente y ella se volteo para seguir caminando, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas el castaño la tomo del brazo y la volteó hacia él- ¿Sabes por que realmente estas asustada?...- ella se quedo callada pero no lo dejo de ver a los ojos- Por que deseas tanto estar conmigo como yo contigo- la ojiverde se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la mirada…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contesto bastante exaltada, el sonrió…

-Pruébalo- dijo retadoramente y sin esperar siquiera a la respuesta la jalo del brazo que la tenía agarrada y la besó.

Al principio no respondió el beso, simplemente estaba en blanco no podía creer que estuviera pasando realmente, después la cordura volvió a ella e intento separarse del chico, pero Syaoran simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos y luego la elevó unos centímetros del piso evitando así que se moviera, después de unos segundos de estar peleando la ojiverde dejo el razonamiento atrás, se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y empezó a besarlo de vuelta y fue justo en ese instante cuando el castaño la regreso al suelo para poder tomar su cara… lentamente se fueron separando y sakura salio de ahí corriendo se subió a su auto y salio de la escuela, Li se quedo parado sin poder dejar de sonreír se paso la lengua por el labio inferior para volver a sentir el sabor de la boca de Sakura y regresó al interior de la escuela, ahora sabía que su teoría era cierta…

El resto de la semana la ojiverde lo evito, pero el solo se limitaba a seguirla y dejarla correr, sabía que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, y el también lo necesitaba, no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, sabía que era cariño, y que no podía evitar pensar en ella cada minuto, pero no era lo mismo que había sentido con ninguna otra pero fuera lo que fuese sabía que no lo había sentido nunca por nadie…

El sábado por la mañana se despertó temprano olvidando que su servicio de tutoría había terminado también, desayuno un poco y dejo comida para su madre, disponiéndose a salir, pero al parecer su Mustang no estaba muy de acuerdo por que al simplemente no pudo hacerlo arrancar, fastidiado bajo del vehículo, entro para cambiarse y se dispuso a componer el problema de su coche… Un par de horas mas tarde llego Tomoyo y se encontró a su amigo con la cabeza dentro del cofre…

-¿Qué ahora eres mecánico?-

-Esta madre que de pronto no prendió- respondió irritado

-Quien te viera trabajando Li, pero deja ahí un momento, vengo a decirte algo muy bueno- el castaño solo asomo la cabeza- Mañana es la fiesta…- el solo se le quedo mirando-Ya sabes, la gran fiesta, en la casa del lago, esa donde todo a donde todo el mundo va- el volvió a meter la cabeza- O vamos Syao¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de ir?-

-La verdad no- ella se le acerco y lo giro hacia ella mientras empezaba a bailar moviéndose sensualmente, el solo sonrió- Enserio no tengo ganas de ir- ella dejo de moverse e hizo una mueca de disgusto infantil…

-No entendió, es la noche en la que te conviertes el rey, todas se mueren por estar contigo, y tu te tiras por lo menos a tres, y al día siguiente alardeas frente a Eriol y Takashi, además ¿Quién va a bailar conmigo, eres el único que realmente sabe bailar-

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente no tengo ganas- una vez mas se inclino hacia el motor

-Vas a ver como te convenzo- la amatista se subió al carro y prendió el reproductor de CD del estereo, pero lo que escucho hizo que cambiara su cara…

-¿Y esto?- pregunto con cara divertida mientras que Syaoran se acercaba a ella

-Me lo presto Sakura-

-¿Sakura?...-

-Si Sakura¿hay algún problema?-

-No, ninguno… solo dime algo¿Será por esa niña de ojos verdes que no quieres ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Tomoyo con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo que irritaba al castaño

-Por supuesto que no… simplemente ya me canse de hacer la misma mierda siempre…- contesto volteando la cara

-Al parecer esta niña te cambio y no te has dado cuenta-

-No digas pendejadas, soy el mismo de antes- contesto con el entrecejo fruncido, la amatista se bajo del carro y le acaricio la mejilla maternalmente

-Solo te doy un consejo, si la quieres lucha por ella, realmente vale la pena…- empezó a caminar hacia su carro…- Realmente te voy a extrañar en la fiesta pero vendré a contarte como me fue- así Tomoyo se fue dejando a su amigo muy pensativo…

Tomando en cuenta las palabras de Tomoyo, el domingo en la tarde Syaoran tomo su Mustang y salio rumbo al centro de la ciudad, paseo por varias tiendas hasta que encontró justo lo que estaba buscando, una vez mas subió a su auto y salio a toda velocidad hasta casa del Reverendo… al llegar toco a la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvió a tocar, pero una vez mas nadie salio, estaba a punto de irse cuando salio Sakura con un libro en las manos, al verlo la cara de la ojiverde se puso completamente roja y dejo caer el libro en señal del nerviosismo, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero aun así se controlo suficiente como para poder hablar…

-¿Tú?-

-Yo¿o acaso esperabas a alguien mas?- Sakura se sonrojo aun mas y desvió la mirada- Solo vine a traerte esto- le alargo una bolsa naranja que tenía el logotipo de una tienda departamental muy conocida, ella la miro curiosa y volvió la cara hacia el

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente mientras la agarraba

-Bueno… nos vemos en la escuela- se acerco lo suficiente y la beso cerca de la boca y luego salio de ahí topándose con el padre de la chica- Hasta luego Reverendo- y así el castaño salio dejando solos a los Kinomoto

-Sakura¿Qué hacía aquí?- preguntó sentándose a un lado su hija

-Nada papá, vino a dejarme algo- contesto sonriendo abriendo la bolsa para sacar su contenido, una hermosa blusa tradicional de china de color blanca con bordados dorados, Sakura solo amplio la sonrisa que ya tenía en la cara…

-Saku, chicos como ese…- dio un suspiro, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no creía poder detenerlo…- Tú sabes, tienen ciertas expectativas en cuanto a una relación¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?... Y las reglas aquí no van a cambiar-

-No hay problema- contesto aun contemplando su regalo

-Sabes que, no te preocupes por lo que yo pienso u opino, pero debe de importarte lo que opine Dios y…-

-Yo pienso que el quiere verme feliz…- interrumpió dulcemente y guardo la blusa cuidadosamente- Además papá, es solo una blusa… Iré adentro a hacer de cenar- así la bella chica entro dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca…

A la entrada de la escuela se encontraban Nakuru, Mei Ling y Takashi viendo las fotos que habían tomado de la obra…

-No puedo creerlo, mamacita- dijo Yamazaki agarrando una de las fotos en las que salía Sakura- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que estaría tan buena?-

-Estupida zorra, y además mosca muerta, mira que estar engañando a todos con su imagen de santurrona…- Mei Ling estaba enfurecida

-No se pero yo si me la cogería un par de veces-

-Debes de admitir que se veía bien- opino la chica que estaba a su lado

-¿Estas conmigo o en mi contra?-

-Tranquila Mei, sabes que soy tu amiga, pero no puedes hacer nada- la trigueña iba a tirar las fotos pero por alguna razón se quedo con ellas en la mano y puso una sonrisa malévola…- Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas, Yamazaki aun te llevas con ese nerd de computación…- él asintió con la cabeza- Perfecto, vamonos ya que tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana… Esa puta no se debió de haber metido conmigo- y así el pequeño grupo liderados por la de los ojos rubí…

Durante toda la mañana del día siguiente los tres se dedicaron a repartir volantes con una imagen en el, todos los que lo recibían lo miraban divertidos y rumoraban entre ellos, ya para la hora del almuerzo Mei Ling empezó a ejecutar la fase dos de su plan… se paro a la entrada de la cafetería esperando a una persona en particular, cuando vio a su victima acercarse se dirigió hacia ella…

-Sakura- la chica de los ojos verdes la volteo a ver sorprendida- Hola Sakura- la saludo mientras se ponía a un lado de ella para caminar

-Hola- ella respondió tímidamente el saludo

-Escucha, solo quería decirte que no hay problema entre nosotras- la hija del Reverendo la observaba curiosamente- No te preocupes, no hay resentimientos ni nada, Syaoran y yo ya habíamos terminado-

-No se de que me hablas- respondió bajando la mirada…

-Vamos Sak, no tienes por que negarlo, además, no debería de extrañarte que se haya fijado en ti, eres muy bonita… solo es cuestión de que aprendas a arreglarte un poco, es mas, por que no comemos juntas y te doy unos cuantos tips- ella asintió sonriente con la cabeza y ambas entraron a la cafetería… la mirada de todos los comensales se centraron en Sakura y luego hacían comentarios entre ellos… -A sí, como te iba diciendo…- cuando pasaron a lado de una mesa Mei Ling agarro uno de los volantes que había estado repartiendo y lo miro haciéndose la sorprendida… -¡Dios mío¿eres tu?- le extendió el volante a la ojiverde mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… -Wow bonito trasero, con razón le encantas a Li- termino Mei y se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban, sus cómplices; Tomoyo, quien no decía nada, y Eriol quien se reía fuertemente y felicitaba a su amiga por el trabajo que hizo

Sakura al verlo se quedo muda, lo que estaba impreso en el pedazo de papel era una foto de una chica sin ropa en una posición muy sugestiva son una frase que decía "La verdadera 'Santa Sakura'", y es que la cara de la mujer era su cara… se trataba de un fotomontaje, pero parecía completamente real… Las risas se empezaban a escuchar en todos lados… La ojiverde no supo que hacer y fue entonces cuando noto que cada una de las personas que ahí se encontraban, tenían una copia de eso… Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y se echo a correr para salir de ahí, pero cuando estaba por llegar se estrello con alguien… Se trataba de Syaoran, intento seguir, pero el la abrazo, y ella cerro los ojos y escondió hundió su cara en el pecho del chico…

-Ahorita arreglo este asunto…- ella abrió los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas y lo volteo a ver- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- la soltó y le dio su mochila y avanzo hacia la mesa de sus 'amigos' donde ellos reían fuertemente y quito el volante de las manos a su exnovia…- ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?- preguntó furioso

-Tranquilo hombre…-intervino Eriol y le quito el papel y lo observo detenidamente- Preciosura… ahora entiendo por que la tienes escondida, y pensar que esto es lo que hay bajo la ropa… deberías prestármela para cogermela un día- el ojiazul se empezó a reír cínicamente…

En ese instante el castaño perdió la cabeza y lo dio un golpe haciéndolo caer, Hiraguizawa separo de inmediato igualmente furioso y se fue contra el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Tomoyo se interpuso, Eriol la empujo hacia un lado haciendo que el enojo de Li aumentara aun mas… Syaoran se acerco a él dispuesto a pegarle, pero en una rápida maniobra, el ojiazul le inmovilizo los brazos, el castaño hizo le soltó un cabezazo aturdiéndolo por completo y luego le dio un izquierdazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar… Yamazaki y otro chico se metieron a separarlos… Eriol aun quería ir tras Li, pero Takashi se lo impedía…

-¡Olvídate de todo!- grito desde la mesa donde ya lo tenían sostenido

-¡Me parece perfecto!- respondió de la misma manera intentando safarce el también

-¡Se acabo, jamás volveremos a dirigirte la palabra!- Li empezó a calmarse y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura -¡En tu vida volveras a ser parte del grupo, puto!-

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la ojiverde, mientras Eriol seguía hablando

-¡Cometiste un error al meterte conmigo carbón!

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar ignorando completamente al ojiazul de atrás, ella asintió- Pues con un carajo, ya vamonos de aquí- salieron de la cafetería dejando a Hiraguizawa completamente furioso…

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, Syaoran detuvo a Sakura quien aun traía la cara triste y los ojos llorosos…

-En verdad lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara… son unos pendejos- ella cerro los ojos para contener el llanto- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- ella asintió aun sin abrir los ojos, él la acerco hacia el, le paso la mano por el cabello y la beso en la frente- Pues vamonos entonces- ambos salieron del recinto y se dirigieron al estacionamiento…

Después de un viaje en silencio, el Mustang se detuvo en frente de la casa del Reverendo…

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto el conductor apagando el motor

-Claro- contesto ella suavemente pero por la mirada del castaño se notaba que no le creía- Te lo juro estoy bien, muchas gracias por todo…-

-No te preocupes- ella le sonrió y el empezó a acercarse, sus labios estaban casi tocándose cuando ella se hizo para atrás…

-Tengo que irme- la chica se volteo y abrió la puerta

-Oye- la chica se detuvo inmediatamente y regreso su mirada a el- ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?- ella asintió para que continuara- ¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado por la noche?- pregunto con esa innata sonrisa de galantería…

-Este… lo siento… no puedo ir- inmediatamente se le quito la sonrisa a Li y bajo la mirada desilusionado

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tienes algo mas que hacer…-ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente

-No, te aseguro que no es nada de eso, se trata de mi padre… es que no me deja salir… bueno tu sabes… salir con chicos…-el castaño frunció el entrecejo

Minutos después de estar hablando Sakura se bajo y se metió a su casa, Syaoran encendió el motor y salio rumbo a la iglesia… Al llegar dudo un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a bajar. Buscó al Reverendo en su oficina, pero no lo encontró, así que fue al atrio y ahí estaba, en el altar practicando el sermón del domingo y subrayando algunas líneas que tenía, se acerco lentamente para que no se diera cuenta, pero al parecer el señor frente a el tenía radar…

-Señor Li¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- pregunto cuando aun él se encontraba bastante retirado, así que ya 'descubierto' se acerco rápidamente al altar

-Si señor… Quisiera pedirle permiso para llevar a su hija a cenar el sábado-

-Eso no es posible- contesto sin siquiera verlo

-Con todo respeto señor, le pido que lo vuelva a pensar- el Reverendo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para observarlo fijamente

-Con todo respeto señor Li, ya tomo mi decisión, ahora no me quite mas el tiempo, y váyase de aquí, ya conoce la entrada-

-¿Y el perdón que usted predica, escuche, se que no he tratado a Sakura de la forma que debería, ambos sabemos que se merece algo mucho mejor, solo le estoy pidiendo que ponga en practica lo que nos dice todos los domingos en la iglesia… ¿acaso eso no es fe?- ambos se quedaron con la miada sostenida…

Era una noche agradable, una fresca brisa corría por el ambiente, el restaurante era de lo mas romántico, con una gran vista al lago, buena música, luces tenues… Syaoran y Sakura llegaron agarrados de la mano… ambos se veían increíble… el castaño vestía medio formal e incluso se había rasurado, y ella vestía la blusa que le había regalado combinada perfectamente con una falda negra, y el cabello recogido…

-No puedo creer que realmente le pidieras permiso a mi papá- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa de incredulidad una vez que estaban sentados

-Sí, bueno no fue gran problema, incluso no se opuso en ningún momento- respondió con una pose altanera que hizo sonreír mas a Sakura

-¿Les gustaría empezar con algo de beber?- preguntó el mesero acabado de llegar, y les dio un menú a cada quien…

-Una limonada por favor- contesto la chica

-Que sean dos- el mesero se retiro dejándolos solos otra vez

-Este restaurante se ve demasiado caro¿por que no nos vamos a otro lado?

-Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, simplemente pide lo que quieras- le dijo con su sonrisa seductora…

El mesero llego con sus bebidas y ambos pidieron lo que iban a comer, la cena transcurrio entre risas y una platica amena, ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura estaba comiendo el postre mientras él la veía hipnotizado…

-¿Necesitan algo más?- preguntó nuevamente el mesero mientras recogía el plato

-No muchas gracias, todo estuvo excelente- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa, mientras veía la pequeña pista baile y unas cuantas parejas bailando, Syaoran al verla se puso nervioso, sabía lo que venía a continuación…

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó la chica frente a él

-Lo siento, yo no bailo-

-Yo tampoco, es decir, nunca en frente de alguien más-

-No… es que no sé… No se bailar este tipo de música- ella le dio una gran sonrisa

-Todo mundo puede bailar esto-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Vamos Syaoran, por favor, hazlo por mi- bastaron esas simples palabras para que el castaño se dirigiera a la pista de baile… Era una pieza lenta, por lo que requería que estuvieran pegados, las manos de Li rodeaban la cintura de la ojiverde, y ella tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de él, todo iba bien hasta que Sakura sintió que alguien la pisaba…

-Lo siento, te dije que era malo bailando esto-

-Ahora te creo- contesto ella riendo haciendo que el también riera…

-Entonces¿Cuál es el numero uno en tu lista?-

-Ya te lo dije, si te digo cual es, tendré que matarte- el suspiro sonriendo

-Sigues con eso… el numero uno en mi lista es irme, de aquí, irme de Tomoeda para siempre…-

-No creo que irte de aquí sea un problema¿pero has pensado que es lo que vas a hacer cuando llegues a donde vayas a llegar?- el la miro confundido

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir, que puedes lograr lo que tú quieras, y lo sabes- el la miro fijamente, nunca nadie le había dicho eso…

Siguieron bailando un rato más y después salieron de ahí, Syaoran dirigió el carro hacia otro lugar que no era la casa de Sakura… Llegaron al muelle, los dos se bajaron y caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia el lago, la vista era espectacular, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua…

-Esto es lo que no me explico¿Cómo puedes ver lugares así, tener momentos así y no creer?-

-Eres afortunada en creer- ella se soltó de su mano, camino hasta la orilla del muelle y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados…

-Es como el viento, no puedes velo, pero puedes sentirlo- el se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda

-¿Y que es lo que sientes?-

-Siento… belleza, alegría- acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- Amor…- se volteó para quedar de frente a él- Amor principalmente…- dijo quedando perdida en aquella profunda mirada castaña… el sonrió y le acaricio la cara con una mano, y se acercaba lentamente…

-Es muy probable que te bese- dijo suavemente mientras sus labios se rozaban

-Tal vez sea una mala besadora…- contesto un poco insegura mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

-Créeme, no lo eres…- finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto, pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, este beso era algo que los dos querían… La besaba suavemente mientras la acercaba mas hacia el, ella rodeo su cuello con las manos… cuando se separaron, Sakura acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del chico…- Sakura- ella instintivamente giro la cabeza para verlo de frente…- Te amo- ella se separo un poco mirándolo completamente sorprendida, nunca se espero que le dijera eso…-Sakura, ahora sería un buen momento para que dijeras algo-

-Te dije que estaba prohibido enamorarse de mí- el sonrió ante la ocurrencia y nuevamente se acerco para besarla….

* * *

_**N**_**otas de la autora: **Disculpandome antes ke nada por la demora, pero es ke no estuve en estas semanas, asi ke me retrase en subir el capitulo, pero no hay de ke preocuparse, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente así ke el proximo viernes o sabado, seguro lo tendran... Ahora... cuantos cambios, ya vieron lo ke se puede oro¡iginar por una simple obra... Maldita Mei Ling, como le pudo hacer eso a Sak, y Eriol, se gano a pulso los golpes ke le dio mi querido Syaoran... jajaja, Li pidiendole permiso al Reverendo, estuvo genial, lo enfrento como todo un caballero, y el baile... las piezas romanticas no son el fuerte del castaño... 

Para el proximo capitulo las cosas se empezaran a poner mas interesantes asi es ke no se lo pierdan...

Gracias a todos los ke se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, muchas gracias a los ke estan aqui frecuentemente, y a los nuevos lectores ke dejaron reviews! so saben la motivacion ke me dan... asi ke sigan haciendolo jejejeje

Ahora para Lizeth ke fue la ke pidio la traducción y para kien kiera leerla, la canción literalmente la canción dice:

**_"Mi unica esperanza"_**

**_Hay una canción dentro de mi alma,  
aquella que he tratado de escribir una y otra vez.  
Me despierto en el infinito frio,  
Pero tu me cantas una y otra vez._**

**_Por eso, hecho mi cabeza hacia atras,  
y levanto mis manos y rezo,  
Para ser solo tuya  
Rezo para ser solo tuya,  
Por ke ahora se ke eres mi unica esperanza_**

**_Cantame la cancion de las estrellas  
De tu galaxia ke baila y rie y rie una vez mas  
Cuando sientas ke mis sueños esten lejos  
Cantame los planes ke tienes para mi una vez mas_**

**_Por eso, hecho mi cabeza hacia atras,  
y levanto mis manos y rezo,  
Para ser solo tuya  
Rezo para ser solo tuya,  
Por ke ahora se ke eres mi unica esperanza_**

**_Te doy mi destino,  
te doy todo lo ke soy  
Quiero ke tu sinfonia  
suene en todo mi ser  
y Con el aire de todos mis pulmones  
te la cantare de vuelta_**

**_Por eso, hecho mi cabeza hacia atras,  
y levanto mis manos y rezo,  
Para ser solo tuya Rezo  
para ser solo tuya rezo  
para ser solo tuya,  
Por ke ahora se ke eres mi unica esperanza_**

Esto es todo por esta vez, nos veremos la proxima semana y recuerden dejar sus reviews todos seran bien recibidos jejeje...

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	7. ¡No es cierto!

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 7  
_"¡No es cierto!"_**

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo y había sido bastante difícil para ambos, en la escuela Syaoran era molestado por los que antes habían sido sus amigos, a excepción de Tomoyo quien trataba de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglasen, mientras, las chicas populares se encargaban de hacerle la vida miserable a Sakura… pero después de varios días simplemente fueron ignorados por todos dejando a Li mucho mas tranquilo ya que odiaba que se metieran con la ojiverde… 

Ese fin de semana y para subirle el animo a su novia, el castaño planeó una que otra sorpresa… llegó por ella tal y como había dicho, a las siete de la noche, tuvo que esperarla un poco en lo que terminaba de arreglarse bajo la severa mirada del Reverendo Kinomoto, quien aun no se acostumbraba a la relación de su hija con ese patán, tal y como lo denominaba, pero si eso hacía feliz a su pequeña Sak….

Cuando bajo, Syaoran sonrió instintivamente, el no acostumbraba a sonreír al menos que quisiera llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama, pero ella lo hacía sonreír de una manera distinta… de forma sincera… Ambos salieron no sin antes escuchar el pequeño sermón del padre de la chica. El Mustang recorrió las calles hasta llegar al cine, donde vieron la nueva película de suspenso que Li tanto quería ver y después se fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano y al terminar se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar… ambos ocuparon sus lugares y el chico puso en marcha el motor…

-Sak, se me olvido que tenía que hacer algo¿Me puedes acompañar?- pregunto el castaño mientras se enfilaba en dirección contraria a donde era la casa de la chica…

-Claro¿A dónde vamos?-

-A recoger unas cosas de mí mamá- contesto desganado y ella solo le sonrió, y se acomodo en su asiento y minutos mas tarde se quedo dormida… a la media hora de viaje se despertó extrañada al no reconocer su cuarto…- Hola bella durmiente…- aun adormilada Sakura se reincorporo para ver por la ventana…

-Syaoran no vamos por las cosas de tu mamá¿cierto?- preguntó la chica al ver la escasez de edificios en el camino y el silencio del castaño le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto- ¿Entonces me puedes decir a donde vamos?-

-Mujer, no seas desesperada, espera unos minutos y lo veras…-

-Pero…-

-¿Confías en mi?- ella le sonrío mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente…- Entonces solo espera…-

El Mustang siguió avanzando a toda velocidad y se perdió en la carretera, donde debían estar las construcciones prueba de la civilización solo se encontraban extensas áreas de vegetación que indicaban claramente lo alejados que estaban de casa… Algunos minutos mas tarde el auto empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta que se detuvo completamente, la ojiverde se quedo sentada ante una seña que le hizo el conductor, por su parte Syaoran se bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, con una suave mascada de seda azul le vendo los ojos a Sakura y la ayudo a bajar, así la guío a unos cuantos metros de su auto…

-Estas actuando muy extraño, estamos a la mitad de la carretera…- el solo la ignoro y continuo su camino

-Muy bien, ahora pon un pie aquí- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a mover la pierna…- Y el otro acá- antes de que pudiera preguntar algo sintió como le quitaban la mascada e instintivamente miro hacia el piso notando una línea blanca, de un lado estaba su pie derecho y al otro lado su pie izquierdo…

-Li¿Qué significa esto?- el chico la abrazo por la espalda y suavemente le alzo la cara. Frente a ella se alzaba un letrero que decía "Bienvenido al distrito de Odaiba"

-Estás parada a un lado de la línea que divide estos dos distritos… ¡Felicidades, estas en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!…- la ojiverde no lo podía creer, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción y saltar a los brazos de su novio, el sonrió satisfecho y la elevó mientras se besaban en los dos distritos… Estuvieron muy poco tiempo ahí ya que los pocos conductores que pasaban tocaban las bocinas de sus vehículos para que los tortolos dejaran de obstruir el paso…

De regreso a Tomoeda, se dirigieron nuevamente al muelle, y una vez estacionados y con la marcha apagada el castaño puso música suave y sacó ante la atenta mirada de Sakura tres planillas de tatuajes temporales, se los extendió para que ella los viera…

-Y bien¿será la mariposa, la rosa o la estrella?- ella le sonrió ampliamente

-Escoge tú-

-La mariposa se te vera perfecta-

-De acuerdo- y por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos ella se acerco y lo beso… -Gracias por todo…-

-Olvídalo, aunque de haber sabido que me iba a pagar así…- sonrió picaramente haciendo que la ojiverde se sonrojara- Pero vamos a hacer un trato, yo haré lo posible por cumplir todos los puntos de tu lista y tu me podrás seguir pagando de esa forma…- una vez mas la chica se acerco a besarlo- ¿Dónde lo quieres?-

-Aquí- dijo ella dándole la espalda y resbalando un poco la blusa que llevaba, dejando su hombro derecho al descubierto, con una mirada que al castaño le pareció increíblemente seductora, pero se contuvo las ansias de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta que no pudiera mas…

Respiro profundo y agarro el tatuaje elegido y con la mano temblorosa se acerco a ella y presiono la figura contra su piel suavemente, paso el índice asegurando que la imagen quedara plasmada y después retiro lentamente el celofán que la cubría dejando al descubierto el dibujo de una mariposa con las alas extendidas, se quedo satisfecho observando su trabajo al mismo tiempo que volteaba el retrovisor para que Sakura pudiera observarlo también, ella igualmente sonrió de satisfacción… el castaño se acerco al dibujo y le soplo para que la tinta quedara impregnada en el cuerpo de la chica, ella solo lo observaba profundamente; cuando se aseguro que estaba totalmente seco se acerco y beso tiernamente su hombro, donde se encontraba el tatuaje, y luego empezó a recorrer con besos esa área, la ojiverde no dio un suspiro involuntario haciendo que el chico se animara mas y empezara a bajar el otro lado de la blusa mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello con un poco mas de ansiedad, Sakura seguía ensimismada, pero fue cuando sintió las frías manos del castaño por debajo de su blusa que volvió a la realidad y se alejo abruptamente de él…

-Lo siento… en verdad perdóname… pero no puedo…- dijo la chica con la mirada hacia abajo mientras se acomodaba la ropa…

-No te preocupes…- respondió el con el tono mas suave que encontró y le levanto el rostro con una mano- Te voy a esperar, lo haremos cuando estés lista, recuerda que jamás te haría hacer algo que tu no quieras- y la besó en la frente haciendo que ella sonriera…

Se bajaron y estuvieron un rato mas observando el paisaje sentados en el cofre del carro y abrazados hasta que Sakura empezó a quedarse dormida y fue cuando decidieron volver a casa…

Una vez más empezó la semana y Syaoran se propuso no dejar a Sakura sola, por lo que andaban juntos por toda la escuela, aun Mei Ling se le insinuaba, incluso frente a la ojiverde pero era ignorada por los dos, Eriol por su parte se encargaba de empujarlos 'accidentalmente' cada que pasaba por su lado; Takashi los molestaba a la hora de clases; Nakuru comenzaba los rumores acerca de ellos que corrían por toda la escuela, y Tomoyo… Tomoyo solo se encargaba de pedirles perdón con la mirada y dirigirle a Syaoran una sonrisa cómplice cuando nadie la veía…

En la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba el Reverendo en la cocina calentando un poco de agua para café mientras observaba atentamente por la ventana que daba al patio trasero a su hija y su 'novio', sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía por ese muchacho, pero no iba a permitir que nadie hiriera a su pequeña… acabo de prepararse su bebida y salio para encontrarlos en un pequeño beso y una sonrisa sincera, después de un comentario por parte de él su hija se rió como no lo había hecho en años, estaban tan entrados en su mundo que nunca se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaba el padre de la chica hasta que éste se aclaro la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos lo escucharan…

-Sakura- la mencionada volvió la vista hacia él- Dile buenas noches al señor Li- el castaño entendió perfectamente la indirecta, y empezó a separarse de la ojiverde pero sin soltar su mano, el Reverendo al notar la insistencia del chico lo dijo directamente- Syaoran, vete a casa, se acabo la noche- el chico regreso la mirada a su novia y se despidió dulcemente con un beso…

-Buenas noches señor- se despido cuando pasó al lado del Reverendo y salio de ahí bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara

-Sakura, este comportamiento tuyo es pecaminoso- dijo captando la total atención de su hija- Estás… estás actuando con ese chico como si estuvieras…-

-¿Enamorada?- preguntó con cierto reto en su voz que sorprendió a su padre…

-Sak, aun eres una niña-

-Papá mírame, ya no soy una niña-

-Entonces deja de actuar como una- contesto subiendo el tono de su voz…

-Yo lo amo, y eso no va a cambiar- dijo con la mirada muy fija, nunca la había visto tan decidida a algo…

-Entonces se justa con él... antes de que sea demasiado tarde- así el señor dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa dejando a Sakura muy pensativa…

Esa noche de viernes Sakura la espero durante toda la semana, su carro estaba estacionado frente al cementerio y ella sacaba su telescopio cuando escucho el motor de un auto deportivo, pero ni siquiera se molesto en ver quien era. Por su parte Syaoran se bajo del Mustang y sacó de la cajuela una mochila de campamento, cerró perfectamente bien su carro y se acerco donde estaba la chica…

-Hola- ella no le contesto el saludo simplemente se acerco y le dio un fugaz beso y volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro- contestó sonriente, como le gustaba verla apasionada con esa cosa del telescopio- Oye… ¿entonces que le dijiste a tu padre para que te dejara venir?- preguntó mientras sacaban todos los instrumentos necesarios…

-La verdad- contestó ella, pero al sentir la mirada de su novio rió traviesamente- solo que te deje fuera de ella- el sonrió y ambos terminaron de sacar todo, ella igualmente cerro bien su auto y ambos se dirigieron hacia el llano del cementerio donde Sakura en unos cuantos minutos armo su telescopio mientras Syaoran le servía de asistente, al terminar la ojiverde empezó a calibrar el aparato mientras él sacaba las cosas que traía en su mochila- ¿No quieres ver?- preguntó la chica mientras quitaba el ojo del objetivo y el castaño se acercó dudoso…

-¿Es Plutón?- preguntó algo apenado…

-No, Plutón solo se ve minutos antes del amanecer- el se alejó de ahí y mejor volvió a lo que estaba en su mochila…

-Traje café…- dijo mientras sacaba dos termos y ella lo veía sonriente- Y… una manta…- empezó a acomodarla en el suelo y se sentó en ella

-Al parecer tuviste tiempo para planear esto-

-Claro, solo pensé en esto durante la semana… otra manta por si la noche se hace mas fría…- empezó a buscar otra cosa en su mochila y saco un mapa con algo escrito, se paro y fue junto a ella

-Saku¿puedes encontrar esta estrella? Aquí están las coordenadas…- la ojiverde estudio el papel y luego se dirigió a su telescopio mientras el castaño volvió a su mochila y sacó otra hoja que estaba enrollada…

-¿Señor, me puede decir por que estoy buscando esta estrella?... Ya la encontré-

-Por que le he puesto tu nombre- Sakura inmediatamente levantó la vista para ver al castaño ondeando el papel…- Ves, es oficial, esta expedido por el Registro Internacional de Estrellas- la ojiverde no lo podía creer, camino hacia el y tomo el acta de sus manos para leerla…

-Esto es fantástico- levanto la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes ámbar del chico- Te amo- esas dos palabras fueron lo suficiente para que el se acercara a ella y la besara, la levanto del suelo y le dio varias vueltas antes de dejar de besarla, luego la guío hacia la manta que minutos antes había puesto y se sentaron, él detrás de ella y ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho del chico… Estuvieron minutos contemplando las estrellas…

-Entonces¿ahora si me dirás cual es el número uno?- ella se quedo callada y sonrió infantilmente- Vamos Saku, llevo semanas preguntándotelo- espero unos minutos y una cara de puchero del castaño antes de contestar

-Casarme… Casarme en la iglesia donde creció mi mamá, ahí fue donde mis padres se casaron- el chico sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Ella se acomodo de lado, recargándose en una de las piernas del castaño y le acaricio el rostro detalladamente, dibujando cada una de las formas de la cara con el dedo, paso el índice por el contorno de los labios de Li y luego se lo llevo a su propia boca, causando que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del castaño, lentamente Sakura se acercó y poso sus labios en los de él y empezó a besarlo lentamente mientras que con una mano recorría el cabello de su novio… Syaoran trato de contenerse pero la forma en que lo besaba Sakura lo incitaba en llevar ese beso a algo más, era lo que mas le sorprendía de ella, esa sensualidad innata escondida bajo la niña que era, la ojiverde empezó a hacer el beso más intenso cuando empezó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de su compañero, y lentamente bajo sus labios para instalarse en el cuello del chico, una vez mas Li se estremeció y su respiración empezó a aumentar…

-Sakura, debemos parar en este mismo instante, antes de que ya no me pueda controlar- ella se separo un instante de él y le sonrió tiernamente…

-Y si te digo que estoy lista-

-Sakura yo te dije que esperaría hasta que… ¿Perdón que dijiste?-

-Estoy lista Syaoran… Quiero hacer el amor contigo-

Li tardo unos minutos en comprender esas palabras, pero luego de que se convenció de lo que había escuchado era cierto decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, así que nuevamente llevo sus labios a los de Sakura mientras agarraba su cara para guiar la intensidad y velocidad del beso… a ella nunca creyó que un beso pudiera ser de tal manera, tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, simplemente se dejaba llevar por él, estaba nerviosa pero el amor que el le profesaba con cada caricia la hacía mantenerse mas tranquila… Lentamente el castaño la recostó sobre la manta mientras besaba su cuello, cuando la ojiverde estuvo completamente sobre el suelo, él abandono lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodillo a la altura de los pies de la chica, donde se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para quitarle los zapatos deportivos y dejarlos caer cerca de donde estaban, para luego el hacer lo mismo con los suyos… Se acerco gateando, como un león acechando a su presa y nuevamente se detuvo en la cintura de la chica, se acerco para darle un beso mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba del botón de los jeans de Sakura…

Interrumpió el beso y continúo su trabajo, dejo los pantalones olvidados por el momento y se acerco a la blusa y la desabotono lentamente y cuando finalizo la abrió revelando un sujetador rosa que cubrían los perfectos senos de la chica, sonrió satisfecho, como un niño que ha aprendido a hacer algo nuevo… se agacho para besar los senos de la ojiverde por encima de la tela, haciéndola experimentar algo que en la vida había sentido y logrando sacar un leve suspiro de boca… con un poco de ayuda de ella, termino por sacarle la blusa y segundos después el sujetador, pudiendo observar al fin el torso sin nada que lo cubriera, acerco la cara donde empezaban los pantalones de la chica y empezó a hacer un sendero de besos desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, al llegar a ellos se dirigió al derecho y lo bezo por todo el contorno hasta llegar al pezón que estaba semierecto y se lo metió a la boca succionándolo levemente y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro… Sakura estaba extasiada, su respiración agitada, su ritmo cardiaco al limite, la temperatura de su cuerpo evidenciaba lo excitada que estaba, gemidos ahogados, suspiros involuntarios… Syaoran una vez más dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y volvió a la boca de la chica mientras que con las manos masajeaba sus senos haciendo que la ojiverde lo besara más apasionadamente y lo acercara más hacia ella…

Aun faltaba algo para poder contemplarla perfectamente… Li se separo un poco y fue bajando con besos hasta que se topo con los jeans desabotonados le dio una mirada traviesa a Sakura y de un tirón se los saco junto con los panties rosas que llevaba, se quedo en silencio unos segundos admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y se dispuso a recorrerlo todo con las manos y la boca grabando en su memoria cada centímetro de piel, la ojiverde ya no podía contenerse mas y dejó escapara sonoros gemidos a la par que entrelazaba sus manos en la melena castaña… el chico se detuvo un momento y se quito la camisa que llevaba dejando al aire el perfecto abdomen del que era dueño, Sakura no podía quitarle la vista de encima y estaba mas nerviosa, si es que se podía, que minutos atrás cuando el la desvestía… Li al ver la timidez de la ojiverde tomo una de sus manos bajo la suya y comenzó a encaminarla a través de su propio cuerpo, minutos después la ojiverde empezaba a descubrir por ella misma cada parte que del cuerpo de su novio… Sakura se sonrojo inmediatamente al sentir como la excitación del castaño crecía contra una de sus piernas y la cara del chico confirmaba que necesitaba liberar un poco esa zona… el hombre se paro frente a ella y se quito los vaqueros dejando ver un bulto que se formaba debajo del slip…

Los nervios invadieron a la chica una vez pero una oleada de éxtasis tomo su lugar cuando sintió la mano de Syaoran recorrer su entrepierna humedecida, el castaño no dejo de acariciar el sexo de la ojiverde y con la otra mano que tenía libre se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba… Sakura desvió su mirada al sentirlo completamente desnudo, pero finalmente termino por ver el miembro del chico y un fuerte sonrojo vino a su cara, arrancándole una tierna sonrisa al chico, quien tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y viéndola a los ojos empezó a besarla mientras se acomodaba sobre ella… con mucho cuidado, Li le abrió las piernas y coloco su miembro en la entrada de Sakura haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento, empezó a introducirlo lentamente, mientras le acariciaba los senos y le besaba el cuello, pero tuvo que empujar un poco mas fuerte al encontrarse con una pequeña barrera… por su parte Sakura en un acto involuntario se aferro mas al cuerpo de Syaoran rodeando su espalda con los brazos, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos… El castaño se quedo estático dentro de ella, esperando que a que se acostumbrara un poco a sentirlo dentro… Fue un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, y el sentir como los músculos de ella se relajaban lo que le indico que estaba lista para proseguir, empezó a mover las caderas mientras agarraba las de ella y las movía al mismo ritmo… Sakura estaba en el limbo, experimentando las sensaciones mas placenteras de su vida, nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sus manos recorrían frenéticamente la espalda del chico mientras que de su boca salían gemidos y jadeos… Syaoran por su parte estaba experimentando algo mas allá de lo que pudiera describir, era claro que tenía bastante experiencia en la cama, pero nunca había sentido lo que Sakura le provocaba… Cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, sus manos se encargaban excelsamente de sus senos su boca de su cuello, era agradable sentir el calido aliento de ella en su oído, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax a la par de su novia lo sabía por la forma en que respiraba y la manera en que se movía… Un gemido por parte de ambos, sus músculos se tensaron, Sakura clavo sus uñas en la espalda del castaño, el se detuvo con los brazos para no desplomarse encima de ella y las verdes orbes se encontraron con las ámbar, y sin necesidad de palabras comprendieron lo que significaban el uno para el otro… Poco a poco se fueron relajando y Syaoran salió de ella lentamente y se recostó a un lado de ella, ella igual se acostó sobre su costado para poder verlo de frente… Syaoran estaba maravillado con la escena, tenía a Sakura frente a el con la luna haciendo brillar su hermoso cuerpo a causa del sudor que lo recorría… Por su parte el pudor desapareció de la ojiverde logrando que pudiera admirar el fuerte cuerpo del hombre que tenía frente a ella sin sonrojarse…

Li se levanto minutos después y tomo la otra manta que había llevado y tapo a ambos para protegerse de la fría noche… Estaba dormido cuando al moverse se dio cuenta que estaba solo, preocupado se levanto y la buscó con la mirada, sonriendo ante lo que se encontró, a unos metros de él se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto vistiendo la camisa que horas antes el estaba usando observando a través del objetivo del telescopio, sonrió para si mismo y buscó en el suelo sus jeans, se los puso y se fue a parar detrás de ella apoyando su cara en el hombro de la ojiverde, ella sonrió y volteó a verlo y lo besó dulcemente…

-¿Quieres ver?- se aparto y le dio oportunidad para que pudiera ver lo que ella, aunque ignorando completamente que es lo que debía ver lo hizo y se quedo estupefacto al ver la combinación de colores e intensidades de las que el cielo era dueño

-Es increíble- al levantar la cara, Sakura se acurruco en su pecho y el la rodeo de forma protectora…

-No tanto como lo que tu haces- dijo picaramente mientras comenzaba explorar el torso desnudo del castaño provocando que a este se le erizara la piel

-¿Entonces te gusto?-

-Eres bueno, pero hay mejores- hablo como toda una experta haciendo que el riera divertido…

-¿Necesito práctica?-

-Mucha… yo creo que vamos a tener que entrenar arduamente- ella le sonrió traviesamente mientras lo empujaba y hacía que se sentara en el lecho que habían hecho…

-Yo estoy a su disposición…- el solo se dejaba, le gustaba esa faceta seductora de su novia que solo el conocía…

-Que bueno… por que realmente necesito un maestro- ahora habló con sinceridad mientras se sentaba sobre él sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, pero era el turno de ella de aprender como se hacía… así una vez mas bajo las estrellas la ropa volvió a perderse y los cuerpos volvieron a unirse con la única razón que los movía… el amor…

El sol empezaba a salir y un ruidito proveniente de su reloj lo obligó a despertar, solo que esta vez no le costo mucho trabajo, ella estaba entre sus brazos y resulto ser la mejor experiencia de su vida admirarla mientras dormía, se maldijo así mismo por tener que despertarla, pero mas valía que llegara a su casa a la hora indicada, no fuera que al Reverendo se lo ocurriera ir a buscarla… La levanto besándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que ella se acurrucara mas, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que no traía ropa alguna y se levanto rápidamente sonrojada terriblemente, el se rió por lo bajo y se levanto para vestirse y darle la espalda para que ella se pudiera vestir cómodamente… Alzaron todo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos carros no sin antes despedirse con un gran beso en la boca que ninguno de los dos quería romper… El la siguió hasta que llego a su casa y luego tomo el rumbo a la suya pensando como había podido haber vivido sin ella durante todo ese tiempo… Llegó ya cuando había luz del día y se bajo del auto completamente feliz, jamás había pensado que pudiera sentirse de esa manera, estaba absolutamente convencido que estaba enamorado de Sakura y de que era ella la mujer de su vida, la única persona por la que iría al fin del mundo sin preguntarse por que, abrió la cajuela y saco su mochila, camino despacio, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, con la misma precaución abrió la puerta pero no contaba con que su madre estaba en la cocina…

-Hola- saludo con tono sereno y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Ieran estaba un poco sorprendida…

-Hola… ¿Es mi imaginación, o acabas de llegar?- pregunto algo insegura

-Acabo de llegar-

-Que bueno que no me di cuenta que no estabas, sino hubiera puesto a toda la policía a buscarte- el le dio media sonrisa

-Lo siento, debí decirte que no pasaría la noche aquí- tomo asiento frente a su mamá…

-Syaoran¿estuviste con Sakura?- el volteó la cara dándole a entender a Ieran que sus sospechas eran ciertas- Syao, ten cuidado, ella no es como cualquiera con las que has andado, es la hija del Reverendo, por favor… a parte es una buena chica-

-Mamá, no te preocupes, con ella es diferente-

-¿Diferente?- preguntó escépticamente

-Si, diferente-

-Eso espero Syaoran- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual su hijo le devolvió- Ahora…, el otro día estaba lavando cuando me encontré con esto, le enseño un pedazo de papel ago arrugado que el castaño reconoció rápidamente…- Examinar una roca lunar… Ir a la Universidad… Acabar la carrera de Leyes…- empezó a leer- Cariño, estas son metas muy lindas, pero tienes que trabajar muy duro para alcanzarlas y sabes que estos últimos años en la escuela no han sido muy buenos…

-Mamá, puedo hacerlo- dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de Ieran

-Yo lo se, lo que no sabía era cuando te decidirías a hacerlo- Syaoran sonrió…

-Es por Sakura, ella tiene fe en mí¿sabes, me hace querer ser diferente… ser mejor- su madre sonrió y agradeció internamente a esa chica por lograr el cambio que tanto había esperado en su hijo…

Era de noche y estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, visitando tiendas y viendo las novedades del momento, pero desde que la había recogido en su casa Li sentía muy distante a Sakura, intento hablar de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurrió, pero solo lograba sacarle respuestas de monosílabos y lograba captar su atención unos minutos…

-Sak¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada- respondió secamente, tal y como lo había hecho toda la noche

-¿Preocupada por los exámenes para la universidad?-

-No… de hecho no voy a presentar ningún examen- llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas…

-¿Por qué, ya se… vas a ser misionera este año-

-No-

-Saku, no entiendo que tienes hoy…- ella le desvió la mirada y dio un suspiro, el empezó a desesperarse no le gustaba nada esa situación, estuvo a punto de irse cuando ella volteó a verlo y al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes se preocupo, había algo en su mirada que le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien…

-Syaoran, estoy enferma- el suspiro aliviado…

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubiéramos salido hoy, vamos te llevo a tu casa y mañana estarás mejor- ella sonrió melancólicamente…

-No, no me entiendes… estoy enferma- el la miraba confundido… -Syaoran, tengo leucemia…- el la miro incrédulo, por un momento le sonrió creyendo que era una broma, pero al ver la cara de Sakura supo que era verdad…

-No, no es cierto…. Tienes dieciocho años, estas perfecta…- dijo desesperadamente

-Me lo detectaron hace dos años, y hace uno deje de responder al tratamiento…-

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto exasperado, con una mueca de miedo

-El doctor me dijo que debía seguir mi vida lo mas normal que pudiera… yo no quería que nadie me tratara como si fuera algo raro… no quería que nadie supiera…-

-¿Incluyéndome?-

-Especialmente tú- Syaoran agacho la mirada claramente dolido- Sabes, todo estaba bien, ya lo había acepado… ya me había resignado y de pronto tu apareciste y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido, y simplemente por ti, es por que no tengo motivo alguno para estar enojada con Dios- termino con la voz quebrada, el se quedo en silencio respirando agitadamente a causa del enojo, la desesperación e incertidumbre y ella salió corriendo de ahí con las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, hola, ke les parecio el chap, interesante no, jajaja, uy ke kalor esta haciendo por aki... jajaj espero les haya gustado, en realidad es de los primeros lemon ke hago asi ke necesito mejorar la tecnica... 

En este capitulo si ke paso de todo, fue desde lo mas feliza hasta lo mas triste, komo ke Sakura tiene Leucemia, nooo! no puede ser... Para quien no sepa la leucemia es una enfermedad que se le denomina cáncer de la sangre, afecta a los tejidos encargados fabricarla, es decir, a la médula ósea, el bazo y los ganglios linfáticos y provoca que empiecen a producir un número anormal de glóbulos blancos, y pueden llegar a ser tan numerosos que la sangre tenga una apariencia blanquecina, esto es a grandes rasgos, pero si kieren saber mas buskenlo en alguna webde medicina por ke yo solo se lo ke es esta enfermedad a grandes rasgos...

Estamos en el clímax de la historia, komo es ke Sakura dejo de responder a los tratamientos, ke significa eso, acaso ke mor... no lo puedo decir... pobrecito de Syaoran... ke hara al respecto...

Sigan leyendo estamos a pocos capitulos de terminar gracias por seguir leyendome y nos vemos pronto, el sin de semana lo mas seguro...

Gracias por todos los reviews! sigan asi ke son mi inspiracion

Hasta la proxima

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	8. ¿Por que tu?

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 8  
_"¿Por que tu? "_**

Syaoran Li aun no lo podía asimilar la situación, se negaba a creer que Sakura estaba enferma de algo mortífero. ¡Como podía ser eso posible si semanas atrás todo era perfecto, por que si ella representaba todo lo bueno de la vida estaba en tal situación… ¿Y así querían que creyeran que Dios existía?... Pero él no lo iba a permitirlo, primero moriría el antes de que a Sakura le pasara algo, Dios no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de con quien se había metido… Conducía a todo lo que la máquina de Mustang podía ofrecerle, su vista iba fija al sinuoso camino, llevaba mucho tiempo conduciendo pero no le importaba, lo único que sonaba en su cabeza era lo que le había dicho la ojiverde tres horas atrás… Entró al distrito de Odaiba y bajo la velocidad y tomó un camino que evito casi toda su vida… llegó a un vecindario tranquilo, lleno de casas de estilo occidental que se veían bastante lujosas y se detuvo en frente de una color blanco de dos pisos… Detuvo su carro, apago el motor y se bajo de él; se quedo recargado en la puerta sin decidirse aun a acercarse a la casa, pero la imagen de Sakura en la cabeza fue el factor que lo hizo actuar… Se acerco silenciosamente y tocó el timbre, sin esperar si quiera la respuesta toco fuertemente la puerta, espero un par de segundos y volvió a intentar, esta vez más fuerte… 

-¡Papá abre la puerta!- grito tocando y espero un par de minutos… al no ver resultado se dio por vencido y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al coche

-¿Syaoran? Son las tres de la mañana…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se volteó para encontrarse con Hao Li que estaba claramente sorprendido

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo fríamente y con dolor en sus palabras

-¿Sucedió algo malo?... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto consternado mientras lo veía de arriba abajo…

-Se trata de mi novia, Sakura, ella…- hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus ideas- Ella tiene leucemia… Necesito que vengas y la revises en este mismo instante- lo último lo ordeno…

-Primero cálmate…-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- preguntó desadiantemente

-Yo… yo no conozco su caso, su historial médico… tendría que hablar con el doctor que lleva su caso… Además soy cardiólogo…-

-Sabes que, solo olvídalo, sabía que no harías nada- lo interrumpió enojado y salio rumbo a su carro

-Espera… Syaoran espera…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vehículo salía por la calle rechinando llantas…

Conducía de regreso a Tomoeda abatido, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy fuerte, miedo, decepción, ira, preocupación… no podía más, no estaba preparado para eso, no podía dejar que Sakura se le fuera de las manos así como así… Llego a la línea divisoria entre los distritos y detuvo la marcha, se bajo y pudo ver imágenes de lo que meses atrás había vivido ahí y no pudo más… cayó al suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de su rostro y recorrían su cara… tenía los músculos tensos, empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños cerrado hasta que ya no sintió las manos y los nudillos se le ensangrentaron… gritó de rabia al cielo aunque sabía bien que eso no arreglaría nada… cuando estuvo mas calmado se sentó en el cofre del Mustang y encendió un cigarrillo, desde que andaba con Sakura no prendía uno, pero necesitaba calmar la ansiedad y ese siempre había sido un buen remedio… Se quedo en ese lugar para pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba tomar una decisión… Empezó a aclarar la noche, vio el amanecer ya mas tranquilo y supo que ya era momento de ir a casa, aun le quedaba mas de una hora de camino… Llegó a Tomoeda temprano, sin embargo no tenía deseo alguno de llegar a su casa, por lo menos no aún… empezó a dar vueltas por la ciudad para perder el tiempo, cuando llamo la atención una florería que estaba cerca…

Serían las nueve de la mañana cuando Syaoran llegó a casa de Sakura con la camioneta de la florería tras de él… entre ambos, el ayudante de la florería y el, llenaron el frente de la casa con flores de todo tipo y de colores… ya habían terminado y Li estaba dando los últimos detalles cuando salio el Reverendo sorprendido de encontrar tales especimenes en la entrada de su casa

-Syaoran…-

-Solo dígale a Sakura que no iré a ningún lado- dijo antes de que el padre de la chica pudiera decir algo y salio de ahí…

El Reverendo Kinomoto lo vio alejarse sintiendo su dolor, y entonces lo comprendió, el estaba en la misma situación… ambos amaban a Sakura mas que a nada… de pronto el chico castaño de apariencia rebelde y arete en la ceja no le pareció tan malo…

Llego a su casa y entro pesadamente, su madre lo esperaba ya, seguramente Hao había hablado para mencionarle su visita nocturna… iba a decirle algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, vio a los ojos a su madre y ella lo comprendió todo y lo abrazó, el la abrazó de vuelta pero sin soltar ni una lagrima más, ya había llorado lo suficiente…

Estaba sentado viendo al horizonte, esa era una de las grandes ventajas de tener una casa alejada de todas las demás zonas residenciales, que a pocos minutos en carro podía llegar a un pequeño llano que muchos ignoraban su existencia… Siempre le había gustado ese lugar para aislarse, lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar… Y la situación que estaba viviendo requería pensar demasiado, Sakura no había contestado sus llamadas y tampoco lo había recibido…

-Hola- saludo una voz femenina que conocía demasiado bien, el ni siquiera volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero sintió que la persona se sentaba a un lado de el en el cofre de su carro

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí Tomoyo?-

-Te recuerdo que no descubriste tu solo este lugar… además haz venido aquí desde que tengo memoria cuando las cosas no andan bien…- la amatista recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su "hermano"- Vamos Syao, habla conmigo, tu mamá esta muy preocupada… y yo igual, tiene dos días que no te paras en la escuela…-

-¿Acerca de que quieres que hable?- preguntó ariscamente

-De ti… de Sakura…- volteó a verla, su cara reflejaba tristeza

-Que mas puedo decirte, Sakura es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida-

-Yo lo se, Syaoran… pero sabes bien que la vida es así, a veces lo mas jodido le toca a las personas que no lo merecen… pero sabes algo, debes ser fuerte… por ella… y por ti… no creo que le guste verte así cuando tu siempre has demostrado que puedes contra todo…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Syaoran Li, van a salir de esto… juntos… ahora son un equipo, y si uno se deja vencer es mas difícil que salgan adelante- él se quedo callado analizando todas las palabras que le acababan de decir, y no le quedo mas que dirigirle una sonrisa a Tomoyo…

-Gracias Tommy…- la abrazó fraternalmente

-Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer…-

-Solo hay un problema ella no quiere escucharme…-

-¿Por que no lo intentas ahora?- la amatista rompió el abrazo y el castaño se quedo confundido, volvió para ver el lugar donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de su amiga y a lado se encontró con el auto de Sakura, ella ya caminaba hacia ellos…- Bueno, creo que los dejo solos…-

-Gracias Tomoyo- dijo Sakura dulcemente dirigiéndole sonrisa…

-No, al contrario… incluso te quiero pedir una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado-

-Pero tú no hiciste nada-

-Sí, pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo- Daidouji le sonrió a la ojiverde y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que las cosas entre ellas estaban bien- Cuida a este chico ¿si, suele ser muy cabezota a veces…- Tomoyo se despido de ambos y se fue en su camioneta, dejándolos en silencio viéndose el uno al otro…

-Yo… lo lamento, realmente te lo debí de haber dicho antes…- dijo la ojiverde agachando la cabeza

-No… Al contrario, yo te puse en peligro muchas veces, te hice hacer muchas cosas, te expuse…-

-No Syaoran, nada de eso… Me mantuviste sana mas tiempo son tus locuras- le dedico una media sonrisa que el castaño no supo manejar y opto por desviar la mirada…

-¿Estas asustada?- preguntó Li en un suspiro con el miedo en su voz

-¿De morir?- finalmente Sakura se acerco y le acarició el rostro con las dos manos y sonrió burlonamente- No, de todas maneras algún día iba a pasar… lo único que tenemos seguro en la vida es la muerte-

-No es gracioso- respondió duramente… ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Sakura cerro los ojos, puso su frente contra la de él y se abrazó a su cuello; el igual cerro los ojos… así se quedaron unos minutos…

-De lo único que tengo miedo es de no estar contigo- el chico abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con las orbes esmeralda

-Escúchame, eso nunca va a pasar…- la abrazo mas hacia él…- Nunca, siempre voy a estar ahí- se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, y cuando el ambiente se sintió menos tenso, Li la levanto del suelo y le empezó a dar vueltas arrancándole risas a la ojiverde… abrieron las puertas del Mustang y se sentaron dentro a platicar un rato…- Te extrañe mucho- la beso firmemente el los labios, mientras que su mano apartaba un mechón de su cara, al separarse ella sonrió de manera extraña

-¿Sabes cual es el número cincuenta y cuatro de mi lista?-

-No, no tengo la menor idea…- respondió confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema, Sakura nunca hacía eso

-Hacer el amor en un Mustang 72- lo miro seductoramente y el sonrió

-Es una lastima señorita, este es un Mustang 63- ya la estaba besando en el cuello y ella le dio la espalda…

-Mmm… Creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión entonces…-

-Me puedo imaginar que es un Mustang 72- ella lo miro por encima de su hombro y se hizo hacia atrás para poderlo besar…

Cerraron las puertas y se fueron hacia el asiento de atrás, Syaoran estaba debajo de Sakura mientras ella lo besaba con vehemencia por la cara y el cuello… No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de la camisa de Li… el torso masculino era recorrido de arriba abajo por las ya no tan inexperimentadas manos de Sakura… el castaño se encargaba de acariciarle las piernas por debajo de la falda que utilizaba ese día, la chica se estremeció al solo contacto de sus manos y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, era inevitable cada vez que le hacía eso, su novio sabía perfectamente que y como tocar para que la ojiverde empezara a sentirse en otro mundo…

Llego a su casa mas animado, la plática con Tomoyo le había cambiado la perspectiva y haber visto a Sakura una vez más y tenerla entre sus manos fue la mayor motivación que pudo haber tenido… Busco a su madre en la casa pero no estaba dentro, salio al jardín y la encontró leyendo un libro… Ieran Li alzó la vista al sentirse observada y sonrió al encontrarse a su hijo con un semblante totalmente diferente al de los día pasados…

-Fue buena táctica enviar a Tommy- dijo el castaño desde su lugar

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó con fingida inocencia

-Mamá ella me lo dijo-

-Ay esa niña no se puede callar nada…- negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- Pero veo que surgió efecto- volvió a dirigirle la vista su vástago

-Si… bueno… ya sabes, gracias…- se rascaba la nuca con un gracioso gesto infantil- Bueno, me voy para que sigas leyendo…- se dio la media vuelta y satisfecha la señora Li regresó a su lectura…- Bueno… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-Syaoran detuvo su caminar y puso la cara de desamparado que siempre ponía cuando quería obtener algo, mientras que su madre alzaba una ceja expectativamente…

Cuando escucho que su hijo le pedía un favor, Ieran jamás imagino que se tratara de eso… estaban en la sala de su casa, habían movido todos los muebles de la sala para improvisar una pista de baile y al compás de una melodía romántica, la señora Li le estaba enseñando a bailar a su hijo... Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron practicando los pasos de las piezas románticas, y para la noche Syaoran Li podía improvisar complicadas secuencias de movimientos que dejaron sorprendida a su madre…

Desde ese día el castaño se propuso pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Sakura… Una noche antes de ir al cementerio a ver las estrellas el chico llevó a su novia a un pequeño pub donde tocaban música en vivo… la ojiverde estaba algo extrañada por el tipo de música que tocaban en aquel establecimiento, por que no era del gusto del chico y le supuso que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo solo por ella, pero no pudo evitar saltar a besarlo cuando en la primera pieza lenta la sacó a bailar… Al cerrar el lugar se dirigieron al llano que había sido testigo de su entrega la primera vez, y aunque la chica se tardo mucho en poner su equipo en pocos minutos de estar sentada junto a su novio se quedo profundamente dormida… el la miraba en silencio, estaba hipnotizado viendo la cara de la mujer que amaba a la luz de la luna, con un dedo recorrió todas las facciones, cejas, nariz, labios… le dio un beso en la frente y siguió velando su sueño… Sakura se despertó horas mas tarde y encontró a Syaoran dormitando a su lado, sonrió por tenerlo cerca y con un besó lo levantó para despedirse por que tenía que regresar a casa… aun adormilado el castaño dijo que el se encargaría de recoger todo, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo, esperaría a que se fuera su novia, y regresaría por él en la mañana…

Al día siguiente estaba recogiendo lo que se le había 'olvidado' la noche anterior, estaba muy ocupado desarmando el telescopio, pero sintió la presencia de alguien muy familiar, levanto la vista para encontrarse con el ojiazul parado como siempre, altivamente, pero al hablar su voz adquirió un tono que nunca había escuchado

-Hable con Tomoyo…- dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- esta vez su mirada paso del objeto en el suelo a las orbes ámbar y Syaoran rodó los ojos, esa era la forma en que Eriol le había pedido perdón

-Claro- le paso algunas cosas y este las cargo hasta el carro del castaño, pero al ver que no cabían las subió a su pick-up

-¿A dónde las vamos a llevar?-

-A casa de Sakura, pero primero voy a pasar a comprar algunos materiales…-

-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó recargándose en uno de los carros y ofreciéndole un cigarro

-Construir un telescopio más grande- acepto el cigarro y saco un cuaderno de su Mustang para enseñarle los planos…

-Vas a necesitar ayuda… eres un buen mecánico, pero esto requiere un trabajo mas fino y un poco de conocimiento de física-

-¿Y tu eres la persona que sabe hacerlo?- preguntó sarcástico

-Por supuesto… Syao, cuando vivía en Inglaterra era parte de los chicos "Planetas y Estrellas"- el castaño no pudo contener las risas que le hicieron acreedor a un par de puñetazos sin intensidad del chico Hiraguizawa

Ese mismo día llegaron con las cosas y se instalaron en el patio trasero de la casa de los Kinomoto, estuvieron ahí por horas, Eriol armo el telescopio de la chica para poderlo usar de guía y rehizo los planos de su amigo… Dos días mas tarde el castaño empezó a trabajar el solo, hacía mediciones, cortaba, pegaba, unía, y cuando le surgía alguna duda le llamaba al ojiazul para que lo asesorara… Una de las mañanas que en las que el estaba trabajando, con la sierra eléctrica, el Reverendo Kinomoto entró al cuarto de su hija…

-Sakura¿Me puedes decir que es lo que hace ese chico en nuestro patio?- preguntó asomándose por la ventana donde tenía a la vista a cierto chico castaño, si bien era verdad que ya lo toleraba, aun no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que su pequeña anduviera con el, la ojiverde se movió entre las sabanas y se sentó en su cama- Sakura, te estoy hablando- al no escuchar respuesta volteo para ver a su hija, quien se encontraba terriblemente pálida…- ¿Saku te sientes bien?-

La chica le mostró una sonrisa y se puso de pie, pero no duro más de cinco segundos parada antes de que se desmayara en los brazos de su padre…

-¡Sakura… Saku respóndeme!- gritó Fujitaka Kinomoto desesperado mientras movía el cuerpo sin movimiento de su hija, pero la ojiverde entre sus brazos no parecía reaccionar …

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Noooooooo! Sakura levantate!... Pobre de Syaorancito cunado vea ke su Saku se desmayo T.T... por ke tiene ke pasar esto... me encanta Tomoyo, es la numero 1... y el oscuro pasado de Eriol... jajajaja quien lo diría... Que imaginativa resulto ser nuestra protagonista mira ke hacer esa clase de propuestas... jajajaja... y al pobre de Fujitaka no le quedo mas remedió ke aceptar a nuestro chico

¿Como se resolvera esto?... ¿Sobrevivira Sakura?... ¿Que hara Syaoran?... estamos a uno o dos capitulos del final... ya nos falta poco... jejeje

Si quieren saber ke hicieron en el carro diganmelo y la prox vez lo aumentare en el chap y aparte subire el ke sigue... :P Por favor no me maten por hacer sufrir tanto a Saku y Syao... sigan leyendo y dejen reviews ya vieron como si funcionan... en menos de cuatro dia el sig chap asi ke nos vemos pronto!

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	9. Mi ángel

**:¨:JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo:..:**

**Capitulo 9  
_"Mi ángel"_**

Quince horas sentado en el mismo lugar y sin dormir, en realidad no le importaba siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien, pero no despertaba… estaba abatido totalmente Sakura Kinomoto, el amor de su vida, se encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital llena de tubos que la mantenían con vida, respiraba con ayuda de una maquina y el maldito pitido de la máquina a lado de su cama ya lo tenía harto pero aun así le estaba agradecido por seguir sonando, eso solo indicaba que ella estaba viva…

Se acerco y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, ella estaba pálida, casi traslucida, la aguja en su muñeca había hecho efecto y un gran moretón la rodeaba, respira lentamente, tanto que el castaño temió que en cualquier momento dejara de hacerlo, se paró a un lado de ella y la recorrió con la mirada, seguía sin comprender por que ella estaba en esa situación, hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese preciso instante por estar él en la cama; tomo su mano sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su ser al sentir lo fría que estaba… pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpio rápidamente por el ingreso de los doctores y las enfermeras que iban a hacer el chequeo de los signos vitales y todo eso.

Mientras el galeno estaba en lo suyo el se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, aun estaba cansado, se le veía en la cara y las ojeras que tenía, pero aun así no se fue…

Estuvo así por un par de días, que fue lo que se tardo Sakura en despertar, aunque solo lo hizo para comer un poco y luego volvió a dormir… Una mañana, realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, llegó el Reverendo Kinomoto, temprano como siempre lo hacía, y al igual que los días anteriores se encontró con la misma escena, su pequeña Sakura luchando por su vida y a un lado de ella Syaoran Li dormitando, el padre de la chica entro silenciosamente y puso una mano en el hombro del castaño

-Syaoran- el chico inmediatamente abrió los ojos poniéndose en posición de alerta- Ve a casa a descansar-

-No estoy cansando- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y se acomodaba en su asiento

-Necesito un tiempo a solas con ella- entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir, entonces se levantó y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente a su novia haciendo que ella se despertara… -Regreso al rato- en respuesta ella le sonrió y Li salió de ahí un poco mas tranquilo; Sakura observó a su alrededor identificando donde estaba, y luego se encontró con la cara llena de miedo y tristeza de su padre…

-Papi… ¿Por que tan callado?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, Fujitaka se acerco a ella y le tomo una de las manos…

-¿Saku, recuerdas que cuando tenías cinco o seis años, y dijiste que odiabas la gravedad y que querías saltar del techo y volar?- la ojiverde sonrió ante el recuerdo infantil

-Me moleste mucho ese día por que me hiciste bajar-

-Cariño, si siempre te quise tener cerca, es por que te quería mantener más tiempo conmigo…-

-Papá…-

-Déjame continuar…- el Reverendo se callo un poco y suspiro…- Cuando tu madre murió, me dio miedo… me dio miedo que jamás se pudiera abrir mi corazón otra vez- le acarició el cabello y la frente como cuando era pequeña- Sakura, no pude verte las primeras semanas, me dolía mucho verla reflejada en ti… pero después… Preciosa, eres mi vida, no se si podría soportar tu…-

-Papá… Te quiero mucho, te amo… no importa nada, ni donde este, ni que no te gusten mis decisiones, te amo…- los ojos de su padre se llenaron de lagrimas al igual que los de ella…

-Con respecto a ese muchacho… tal vez no haya sido mala elección Saku…-

-Creo que le dara mucho gusto oír eso- sonrió un poco

-No esperaras que se lo diga verdad…-

-Eres tan obstinado como el- el sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Syaoran estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, se veía mejor que antes, ya había dormido un poco, se había dado un buen baño y la barba de cinco días que llevaba lo hacía verse muy apuesto… aun así la cara de tristeza no se le quitaba, de pronto escucho un motor y levantó para ver quien era…

Se sorprendió al encontrarse un Ibiza rojo, sabía que la única que tenía ese carro de sus conocidos era Mei Ling. Ella bajo del auto y lo encontró con ese semblante que tanto le gustaba, se acerco lentamente esperando el rechazo, pero para su sorpresa el no le dijo nada…

-Hola- saludó tímidamente, y con un solo ademán de su cabeza el le devolvió el saludo –Si… bueno, vine a traerte esto- le acerco un paquete que el tomo curioso- Son las fotos de la obra- un silencio se produjo entre ambos- Lamento lo de los volantes- dijo realmente arrepentida

-Olvídalo, no importa-

-Si claro, no importa lo perra que fui… Supongo que ahora estás con quien debes de estar… Es como si ella te hubiera escogido- el sonrió satisfactoriamente

-Si, y aun sigo sin entender por que- ella se le acerco a punto de llorar

-Yo si… Bueno…- lo tomo de los hombros y se acerco lentamente a su rostro estuvo a punto de besarlo en los labios pero al final lo hizo en la mejilla- Hasta luego Syaoran- salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, el castaño la observo irse y luego abrió el contenido del paquete…

Era una mañana despajada, se acababa de encontrar con el Reverendo en los pasillos y le había dicho que Sakura aun dormía, cuando entro a la habitación así seguía, ni siquiera se acerco para saludarla, no quería interrumpir su sueño, se sentó cerca de la ventana a estudiar un poco para su próximo examen para universidad… Ella despertó y lo encontró ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba concentrado, sonrió para si misma… el castaño se tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba despierta, pero en cuanto lo noto cerro el libro que estaba ocupando y se acerco a ella…

-Hola¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca y sonrió, tenía mejor aspecto que antes, ya había recuperado un poco el color natural de su piel…

-Bien¿Qué tal tu?- le volvió a dar un beso

-No me quejo- se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado

-Tengo algo para ti-

-¿A sí?- se estiró hacia el cajón de a lado y de el sacó un libro de pasta anaranjada y lo puso en sus manos, el lo analizo antes de abrirlo…

-No te preocupes no es una Biblia- el sonrió ante el comentario- Era de mi madre… tiene las frases de nuestros libros favoritos, frases de gente famosa… son sus pensamientos- el se le quedo viendo fijamente- Vamos, léelo-

-OK, veamos que tiene- hojeo un momento hasta que llego a una pagina marcada previamente…- "_Que es un amigo, es una sola alma, dividida en dos cuerpos… Aristóteles_"… "_Encuentra quien eres realmente, y hazlo a propósito_"-

-Eso lo dijo Dolly Parton, siempre supe que era una chica inteligente- el le sonrió, ella se levantó un poco y buscó una página del pequeño libro, y le hizo una seña para que lo leyera… mientras ella cerraba los ojos

-_"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser"_- la ojiverde recito ese fragmento junto a él pero sin dejar salir sonido alguno de su boca…

-¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta hoy?- preguntó mientras Syaoran aun seguía pensando en lo que había leído y cerraba el libro

-No¿de que te diste cuenta hoy?-

-Quizás Dios tenga un plan más grande para mí de lo que yo tenía planeado para mi misma… Como si este viaje nunca terminara… Como si te hubiera mandado a mí por que estoy enferma, para que me ayudaras a pasar por todo esto- el castaño empezó a recorrerle el rostro con los dedos…- Syaoran… eres mi ángel- el le sonrió y no le quedo mas remedio que besarla…

Al día siguiente llegó a la misma hora de la mañana, estaciono su carro y bajo corriendo, en la recepción lo saludaron mas familiarmente, pero no creía lo que estaba viendo, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Sakura en una silla de ruedas, lista para irse…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó mientras se acercaba y echaba un vistazo a la habitación viendo que no se quedara nada…

-Me voy a casa Syaoran… por favor agradécele a tu padre de mi parte- dijo mientras una enfermera la conducía por el pasillo, él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se volteó hacia el Reverendo que se encontraba firmando unos papeles

-¿Qué quiso decir?-

-Tu papá trato de esperarte, pero no pudo… él va a pagar para que tenga cuidado médico en casa, no se como agradecerle esto…-

-Descuide…- dijo aun incrédulo, Fujitaka salió de ahí dejando a Syaoran muy confuso…

Se subió a su carro aun sin saber que pensar o que sentir, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le había dicho aquella noche lo estuviese ayudando, encendió el motor y salió de prisa hacia la carretera, sabía que le iba a tomar unas cuantas horas de viaje, pero tenía que hacerlo…

Llegó una vez mas frente a su casa, y nuevamente los nervios lo estaban matando, finalmente se acerco y toco la puerta mucho mas calmado a como lo había hecho la primera noche, segundos después salió una pelirroja muy hermosa de ojos castaños…

-Hola, permíteme tantito- saludó con una sonrisa y se volteó dejando la puerta abierta- Amor alguien te busca… ¿Quieres pasar?-

-No gracias- respondió suavemente

-¿Quien es?- escucho la voz de su padre que se aproximaba y las dos miradas ámbar se encontraron –Syaoran-

-Gracias… por todo…- su padre le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Esta bien, era lo menos que podía hacer… no te voy a mentir, su caso es muy complicado…-

-Perdóname- la explicación fue cortada por esa simple palabra- No debí tratarte así, no…- su papá lo abrazó y el respondió el abrazo

-Tranquilo Syao, esta todo bien…- se separaron y el le sonrió a su hijo…-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-

-No… gracias, ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero que tal el próximo viernes, quizás Sakura quiera venir…-

-Excelente… escuchaste Kaho, el próximo viernes cenaremos con mi hijo y su novia…- el castaño sonrió y salio de ahí, no le había mentido a su padre cuando le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, aun debía terminar un telescopio…

Llegó de noche a Tomoeda, fue a casa a cenar con su madre y luego partió hacia casa de los Kinomoto, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, fue directamente al patio trasero donde se encontraba su mesa de trabajo, a un lado unos tubos daban forma al telescopio, pero aun faltaba muchas cosas que hacer… Una hora mas tarde salio el Reverendo y se quedo ahí observándolo…

-Escuche no me pienso ir, tengo que terminar esta noche- suponiendo que le iba a decir que se fuera a su casa como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores…

-Te traje un poco de café- contesto entregándole la taza mientras el bebía de la suya, el la acepto con una sonrisa de desconcierto mientras veía lo que le faltaba

-Ya casi termino con el cuerpo¿sabe si ordeno los espejos?-

-Si, llegaron en la mañana, están en la sala... ¿Crees que terminaras para mañana?-

-Debo de, aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda¿señor puede Eriol venir a su casa?-

-El chico Hiraguizawa- dijo con una mueca de disgusto que no paso desapercibida para el castaño

-Se que no es de su agrado, pero realmente lo necesito para terminar esto a tiempo- Fujitaka se quedo callado un par de minutos

-Llámalo, pero no quiero que este fumando aquí ¿entendido Li?-

-Completamente señor-

Así pasaron toda la noche trabajando, Eriol llego una hora después de que lo llamaran aun riéndose de la situación… Finalmente para el amanecer y después de unas cuantas peleas de indirectas entre el Reverendo y el ojiazul el telescopio estaba terminado. Los chicos salieron de ahí y cada uno se fue a su casa dormir un rato…

Ya en la tarde el castaño se fue a buscar a su mejor amiga y juntos salieron de compras a un exclusivo centro comercial de la ciudad, pasearon por las más diversas y finas joyerías buscando el objeto perfecto…

-Syaoran mira esto- dijo Tomoyo señalando una gargantilla de diamantes y platino

-Tommy, ya compre lo que venía a buscar¿nos podemos ir?- preguntó impaciente, siendo ignorado por su acompañante quien ya había pedido la pieza y se la media

-Yo te acompañe y te espere, además de quien yo fui quien lo eligió, y no te preocupes le va a encantar, ahora solo espérame unos minutos… ¿Qué tal se me ve?- se volteo hacia él mientras el castaño ponía una cara de disgusto

-Bien, excelente, ya cómpralo y vamonos-

-No… creo que me queda muy largo- el chico la fulmino con la mirada…- De acuerdo vamonos ya, pero me vas a tener que acompañar de compras un día, y ya sabes como soy…-

-Si, lo que tú digas Tomoyo, pero ya vamonos- la amatista le sonrió y juntos salieron des establecimiento…

Ya era de noche, por suerte para Sakura el cielo era completamente despejado, no tendría ningún problema para ver el cometa Kutake y menos con el telescopio que su novio había hecho para ella, estaban en el balcón, ella sentada viendo como lo armaba y el dando los últimos ajustes a su aparato, termino con una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue por una silla para ponerla cerca del telescopio, luego cargo a Sakura hasta ella, aun se encontraba algo delicada y él se oponía a que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo…

-Gracias, creí que no lo vería- dijo la ojiverde aun entre sus brazos pegando su nariz a la de él

-No hay de que- la beso profundamente y luego la ayudo a sentarse- Bueno, es hora, veamos si realmente funciona- ella sonrió y acerco el ojo al objetivo…

-Ahí esta… Ven aquí- lo acerco para que el viera

-Es Impresionante-

-¿Impresionante, es magnifico- lo quito y volvió a ver, parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo… Un par de horas mas tardes estaban abrasados viendo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, el se separo de pronto dejándola confundida- ¿Qué tienes Syao?- pregunto preocupada…

-Sakura¿me amas?- pregunto viéndola directo a los ojos…

-Por supuesto- él se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo frente a ella…

-¿Entonces harías algo por mí?-

-Claro, lo que sea-

-¿Aunque la idea sea muy descabellada?- tomo su mano izquierda entre las de él

-Haría lo que tu me pidieras Syaoran…- dijo ella seriamente

-Sakura, cásate conmigo- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras el deslizaba el anillo de diamantes en su índice, la ojiverde se quedo en silencio unos minutos observándolo…- ¿Entonces que dices?- Como respuesta solo se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca

-Por supuesto que quiero ser la señora Li- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo volvía a besar

Habían pasado dos semanas de locos, todo mundo corriendo de aquí para allá, comprando las cosas, arreglando el vestido, las invitaciones, el pastel, la recepción, los anillos, las pruebas… pero sin duda alguna nada se comparo a cuando le pidió la mano de su hija al Reverendo Kinomoto, si las miradas mataran seguro el ya estaría muerto… Por suerte su madre se lo tomo mas calma, eso lo alivio un poco, no estaba preparado para lidiar con dos padres neuróticos… Estaba sentado en el sillón de casa disfrutando del silencio del momento cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, con pesadez se levanto a abrir para encontrarse la cara sonriente de Eriol quien traía en su mano una botella de whisky…

-Creo que necesitas un trago hombre- el castaño le sonrió y lo dejo pasar, ambos fueron a la cocina por un par de vasos y de vuelta a la sala- ¿Por que tan solo?-

-Gracias al cielo mi mamá, Tomoyo y Sakura están haciendo las últimas pruebas al vestido y aun van a ver lo del pastel… Nunca creí que Tommy y Sak se llegaran a llevar tan bien… Y mi querido suegro esta checando todos los detalles de la iglesia- le dio un sorbo a su vaso

-¿Pero tu por hoy ya terminaste?-

-No, aun falta la cena familiar, mi papá llega hoy con su esposa e iremos todos a cenar-

-¿Todos?-

-Si, mi mamá, Sakura, el Reverendo, Tomoyo y tú- el ojiazul casi se atragante con lo que estaba tomando

-No, a mi no me metas, seré tu gran amigo, seré el novio de tu casi hermana pero yo no asisto a ese tipo de cenas…- el castaño se río y se produjo un largo silencio -No puedo creer que te cases mañana-

-Si ya se, yo tampoco, todo fue muy rápido-

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- pregunto el ojiazul alzando una ceja mientras vertía mas liquido en ambos vasos…

-No… nunca, solo que tantas hay tantas cosas que hacer… Eriol ya tienes los anillos ¿verdad?-

-Tranquilo, ya están en mi casa-

-Una cosa menos- dijo con un suspiro cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando entrar a tres escandalosas mujeres, el castaño alzó una ceja inquisitivo al ver a su madre, Tomoyo y Nakuru entrando a su casa…

-¿Qué hacen los dos ahí sentados con tanto que hacer?- preguntó la amatista parándolos de los sillones, mientras la otra chica y Ieran se iban a la cocina a arreglarse las uñas

-Pero si ya acabamos todo…- repuso infantilmente su mejor amigo

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ya acabamos con la novia, pero ahora tengo que checar tu traje, espero Eriol que tu ya tengas listo el tuyo-

-Claro preciosa-

-Ya viste Li, se un niño bueno como el y vamos a arriba- Syaoran le pidió ayuda con la mirada a su amigo

-¿Oye, y si mejor subimos tu y yo solamente?- pregunto Eriol mientras la atraía hacia el y le besaba el cuello…-Creo que podríamos relajarnos un poco…-

-¿Enserio?- ella se pegó mas al cuerpo de su novio y Li suspiro aliviado…

-Claro, nena hace cuanto que no nos divertimos en privado…- la beso lascivamente en la boca…

-Buen intento Hiraguizawa, pero tenemos una boda mañana y aun hay que checar a ese chico…- la amatista se separo abruptamente de él y empezó a empujar a Syaoran escaleras arriba

-Lo intente… Bueno yo me retiro-

-Eriol, espero que ya este listo el carro en el que va a llegar Sakura… por que si no, esta abstinencia durara mas de lo que imaginas…- el ojiazul salió apresurado y el castaño volteo a ver a su amiga sorprendido por el poder de convencimiento tan grande que tenía…

Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, se ducho tranquilamente y salio para vestirse como Tomoyo se lo indico la noche anterior… aun tenía varios pendientes como ir a recoger al pianista y a su papá con su esposa… saco el traje italiano azul marino de tres piezas que iba a vestir ese día pero no pudo ponerse mas allá de los pantalones y la camisa desabrochada por la maldita corbata y el nudo Windsor que no había aprendido a hacer, guardo el saco el chaleco y la corbata (de un azul mas claro al igual que el chaleco) en el porta traje y bajo desesperado, le diría a su papá que lo ayudara seguramente el sabría como solucionar su problema, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Tomoyo desayunando cereal y terminando una llamada telefónica por el celular…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dormí aquí, ya era muy noche cuando pretendía irme y tu mamá me ofreció la habitación en la que me quedo cuando mis padres viajan… ¿Cómo es posible que aun no te hayas terminado de vestir?- preguntó un poco histérica al ver que aun le faltaban varias prendas

-El maldito nudo Tomoyo…-

-Ven para acá, lo haré rápido que tengo que ir a arreglar a Sakura- con gran maestría la amatista anudo la corbata y le arreglo la camisa- Listo solo ponte el chaleco, y el saco hasta que llegues a la iglesia… y por favor péinate…- le revolvió aun mas el cabello- Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas…- salió corriendo de ahí mientras recibía otra llamada…

Estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, todos ya estaban ahí, Fujitaka Kinomoto quien sería el que oficiaría la misa, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, incluso Mei Ling había ido a desearle lo mejor del mundo y se excuso para no quedarse… solo faltaban Tomoyo, la novia y Eriol quien era el que conducía el carro… sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteó para sonreírle a su madre… la iglesia era linda, no era donde normalmente el Reverendo predicaba, esta estaba a las afueras de la ciudad era la iglesia donde años antes la madre de Sakura se había casado, un Corvette 58 negro convertible, con la capta abajo se estaciono frente a la Iglesia y cada quien tomo sus posiciones…

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y entro primero el Reverendo, detrás de él Syaoran caminando tomando del brazo a su madre, luego entraron Eriol y Tomoyo, el padrino y la dama de honor respectivamente, y en el clímax de la melodía del brazo del señor Li, quien amablemente se ofreció a entregarla Sakura Kinomoto hizo su aparición… el castaño se quedo mudo cuando la vio… estaba realmente hermosa, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, había pertenecido a su madre y la amatista lo había adaptado para ella, su cabello estaba rizado, suaves caideles caían sobre su espalda y sus verdes orbes brillaban mas que nunca… Fujitaka dio inicio a la ceremonia, durante el transcurso de esta jamás dejaron de verse a los ojos… llegó el momento esperado, la amatista se paro a un lado de Syaoran y le entrego el anillo de oro grecado…

-Yo Li Syaoran, te tomo a ti Sakura Kinomoto, como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud- hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un suspiro- Y en la enfermedad, y amarte todos los días de mi vida…- termino de ponerle el anillo y le dio una sonrisa melancólica, igualmente el ojiazul le entrego a Sakura el anillo para su amigo

-Yo Sakura Kinomoto, te tomo a ti Li Syaoran- como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte todos los días de mi vida- la ultima frase la dijo lentamente pero aun así con una sonrisa

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no los separe el hombre… yo los declaro marido y mujer… Syaoran, puedes besar a la novia…- el recinto irrumpió en aplausos y el castaño tomo con las dos manos la cara de su ahora esposa y la beso profundamente…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Creo ke voy a llorar T.T... jejeje, hola, hola... les gusto el chap? no kedo muy cursi? jejejej, bueno, lo prometido es deuda aki estamos a nada del final, ya kasi todo se esta solucionando... Syaoran ya se reconciolo con su papi, Fujitaka ya acepto a Li, Eriol ya dulcifico su caracter, aunque mas le vale hacer todo lo ke le pidan por ke Tomoyo tiene una muy buena manera de mantenerlo kieto jejejeje... y la sutil aparición de Kaho... jajajaja un momento de locura... al igual el de Syaoran, mira ke planear una boda en dos semanas no es nada sencillo, menos mal ke Tomoyo se hizo cargo de todo, incluso de vestirlos a los dos... y Mei, pobre de ella, lo bueno e ske ya entendió ke Syaorancito es para Saku... 

Muchas gracias a los ke siguen con la historia, realmente sus reviews me hacen sentir ke hago un buen trabajo, y vamos, si se puede ekipo, estamos a un paso de llegar a los 50! jejejeje, ya el prox capitulo es el final y todas las dudas se contestaran (verso sin esfuerzo :P)

Sakura sobrevivira, si no sobrevive... Syaoran podra seguir adelante? el Reverendo tratara mejor a nuestro chico?... Eriol recibira lo ke tanto anhela? jajajaja no se lo pierdan-... Prox Viernes Gran Final, ya sueno a telenovela jajaja

_**Kari Kauffman**_


	10. Sigues aquí

**:¨: JuEgOs DeL dEsTiNo :..: **

**Capitulo 10**_**  
"Sigues aquí" **_

Estaba a punto de entrar a la ciudad, sabía que estaba cerca por que acababa de pasar por la iglesia en la que me case, tantos recuerdo vinieron a mi memoria de ese día… la fiesta, los brindis y por supuesto la noche de bodas…

_La fiesta era verdaderamente buena, mejor que muchas a las que Syaoran había asistido, ya muchos estaban pasados de copas, pero aun así tranquilos, solo haciendo el escándalo común de una fiesta, el grupo musical seguía tocando e incluso varios de sus amigos habían cantando, pero sin duda lo mejor del improvisado karaoke había sido el dueto de su esposa y Tomoyo…_

_Ahora todas las parejas estaban bailando y por lo que podía apreciar su "hermana" ya le había levantado el castigo a Eriol por que estaban muy melosos en la pista de baile…_

_-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- escucho el susurro a sus espaldas y se volteo para encontrase a Sakura que sonreía sosteniendo unas llaves… _

_El sonrío, estaba a gusto en la fiesta, pero deseaba más que nada estar con Sakura esa noche, tomo las llaves del Corvette de Eriol y tomo de una de las manos a la ojiverde y ambos salieron de ahí corriendo, subieron al coche y agarraron el camino hacia el lago... Minutos mas tarde estaban a punto de entrar a una magnifica propiedad de la que Sakura traía las llaves, ese fue el regalo de Tomoyo, una pequeña mansión con vista al lago propiedad de la familia Daidouji… Los recién casados habían hablado sobre eso y llegaron a la conclusión que solo la usarían una semana para pasar su luna de miel (debido a que por ordenes médicas Sakura no podía viajar) y luego la devolverían a su legítima dueña._

_Entraron riendo, y como tradicionalmente se haría, Syaoran cargando a Sakura para poder pasar por el umbral de la puerta… ni siquiera se detuvieron para admirar la casa, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo después, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto principal quedando asombrados…_

_El recinto estaba decorado con velas por todos lados, una suave fragancia a frutas inundaba el lugar, la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada con sabanas de seda naranja pálido que contrastaban perfectamente con la madera de la que estaba hecha la casa, a un pequeño buró a cada lado de la cama y encima de uno de estos una canasta con fragancias aceites y una nota; el castaño sonrió para si mismo y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el pedazo de papel…_

_Un pequeño obsequio para crear la perfecta atmósfera_

_No hagan nada que nosotros no haríamos_

_Tomoyo y Eriol_

_-Eso nos deja casi sin limites- dijo Syaoran mientras le daba la nota a Sakura quien se sonrojo violentamente_

_Syaoran prendió todas las velas del cuarto haciendo que una tenue luz los iluminara y se acerco para abrazar a su esposa…_

_-Muy bien dígame la verdad ¿que se siente ser la señora Li?- preguntó pegando su frente a la de ella_

_-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- contesto sonriente y elimino el espacio entre sus bocas…_

_Empezó como un beso suave lleno de ternura que poco a poco se fue profundizando, el castaño la acerco mas hacia el poniendo una mano en su cintura… ella le quito el saco lentamente mientras se seguían besando frente a la cama, por su parte el subió la mano que tenía en la cintura hasta la cremallera del vestido y la deslizo hasta abajo, posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la castaña y fue quitando los tirantes para que el vestido pudiera llegar al suelo, se detuvo para observarla en ese conjunto de lencería blanco con encajes discretos que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la ojiverde lo jalo de la corbata para que volviera a besarla empujándolo levemente hacia atrás hasta logrando que sentara en la cama quedando ella de pie, el sonrió ante tal atrevimiento por parte de su tímida esposa y empezó a besar suavemente el vientre de la ojiverde mientras que sus manos recorrían las piernas de arriba abajo… la ojiverde se sentó frente a el sobre sus piernas y lo beso a la par de que se deshacía del nudo de la corbata y le quitaba el chaleco…_

_Sin cambiar de posición el castaño le quito el sujetador y recorrió la espalda desnuda con ambas manos mientras ella se ocupaba de los botones de la camisa, los desabrocho todos, pero antes de que pudiera quitársela sintió el contacto de los labios de su marido en uno de sus senos… Syaoran empezó a masajear uno de los senos de Sakura mientras que succionaba levemente el otro causando que su esposa gimiera suavemente y enredara las manos en su rebelde cabello… Dejo de besar esa zona y subió al cuello, dándole tiempo a ella que terminara de quitarle la camisa…_

_Se fueron acostando, ella encima de él, recorriendo el abdomen con besos mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón y empezaban a bajarlo… él termino el trabajo y con una mano empezaba a acariciar la vagina de Sakura por encima de los panties, logrando que ella se humedeciera, ella sentía como la 'herramienta' de Li crecía por debajo de sus slips y haciendo uso de la misma táctica que él, empezó a masajearlo por encima de la ropa, logrando que se calentara al máximo… el castaño se irguió un poco apoyando la espalda en la pila de almohadas que había quedando levemente recostado y atrajo hacia el a su esposa y le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo con la suya, su erección estaba al máximo… La ojiverde quien aun estaba sentada encima del castaño, se acomodo lentamente sobre el pene de su esposo y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco dentro de ella mientras que Syaoran le masajeaba los senos y le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, cuando Sakura se acomodo, su esposo la tomo de las cadera haciendo que ella subiera y bajara a un ritmo suave, que cada vez mas fue aumentando junto con los gemidos de placer de ambos…_

_Poco antes de llegar al clímax, Sakura, quien estaba 'al mando' bajo la velocidad, pues aun no quería que terminara, Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de suplica, y ante eso, ella solo se movió mas lento y le lanzó una pícara sonrisa, lo beso apasionadamente y empezó a subir la velocidad esta ves dispuesta a terminar… el castaño ya estaba cerca del éxtasis, al igual que Sakura, quien cuando llego al nirvana arqueo la espalda y se pego por completo al cuerpo de su esposo rodeándole la cabeza con sus brazos, el igualmente rodeo la femenina cintura con sus brazos y se quedaron así unos instantes, jadeando, y sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro… _

_Te amo Sakura- le dijo Li aun pegado a su cuerpo levantando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos_

_Y yo a ti, te amare siempre…- le respondió ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios_

Sonreí aun más mientras seguía mi camino, esa noche fue inolvidable, aun recuerdo el aroma de su cuerpo y el perfume de sus cabellos, lo suave que se sentía su piel, el color rojo que sobresalía de su pálida cara… suspire profundamente y estacione el carro frente a la casa de mi suegro, me baje con una pequeña mochila y no pude evitar verme en el reflejo de la Explorer gris que ahora conducía, en tres años no había cambiado nada físicamente, solo me había quitado el arete que solía tener en la ceja… en otros aspectos creo que he madurado, y todo gracias a Sakura, estoy a punto de acabar mi carrera en leyes, para el próximo año seré el abogado promesa según mis maestros, incluso varios despachos me están llamando para que empiece a trabajar con ellos y así aprenda las cosas que solo trabajando se saben… aprendí a perdonar, y ahora mi padre y yo nos vemos muy seguido aunque yo viva en Tokio… quien iba a pensar que Sakura Kinomoto cambiaría a ese chico imprudente y rencoroso…

Camine hacia la entrada y toque la puerta, mientras esperaba dirigí mi vista hacia el patio trasero y las imágenes de Sakura no dejaron de venir a mi cabeza, estaba ahí con su telescopio viendo hacia el cielo…

-Pasa- la voz de un hombre me sacó de mis pensamiento y me encontré de frente con Fujitaka Kinomoto, que al contrario de hace cuatro años esta vez me recibió con una sonrisa, yo entre y me dirigí a la sala mientras el iba a la cocina, supongo yo por café, mi vista se paseó por las fotos como la primera vez que visite ese lugar, ahora había mas y a un lado de la foto donde salía Sakura con su madre estaba una foto de nuestra boda…-¿Y bien Syaoran como has estado?- me preguntó mientras me extendía una taza que acepte agradecido…

-Bien, con algo de trabajo pero bien, usted se ve bastante bien-

-Si ya sabes hago lo que puedo- me dijo riendo contagiándome y haciéndome sonreír

-Tu madre me dijo que eres el alumno estrella… Estamos orgullosos de ti, en especial Sakura- baje la cabeza ante la sola mención de ese nombre…

-Solo vine a traerle esto- le extendí un libro de pasta anaranjada que previamente había sacado de mi mochila- Creo que le corresponde tenerlo-

-Syaoran, te lo agradezco… No se que decir, esto significa mucho para mí-

-Lamento mucho que su hija nunca haya visto el milagro que tanto deseaba ver- sentí la profunda mirada de mi suegro clavarse en la mía

-Claro que lo tuvo… fuiste tu- me dijo con una media sonrisa… -¿Y como esta Arashi?- una sonrisa de apareció en mi rostro

-Bien, muchas gracias, esta en casa de Tomoyo, ya sabe haciendo cosas de chicas…-

-Vengan mañana y comeremos juntos en jardín, trae a Tomoyo y su esposo-

-Claro, Arashi se va a poner muy contenta… Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que juntas hagan un destrozo- me levante y le di un abrazo y me fui del lugar…

Rumbo a casa de Tomoyo pase a mi casa, en ese momento estaba deshabitada, mi madre se había vuelto a casar hace unos meses con un empresario bastante prominente y aun seguían de luna de miel, dudo que vayan a vivir aquí, por lo que la casa pasara a ser de Arashi y mía… tome el camino hacia la casa del lago que devolvimos hace tanto tiempo, que ahora era la residencia Hiraguizawa/Daidouji, para nadie fue sorpresa que terminaran casados, aunque se separaron dos años, cosa que les sirvió para madurar… Se casaron pocos meses antes que mi madre y ahora viven aquí, Tomoyo se dedica a pintar y ya esta tomando cierta fama entre el ámbito artístico y Eriol resulto ser una mente maestra para los negocio, y si a eso le aumentamos la fortuna que cada uno heredara por su parte algún día, tienen la vida ya hecha…

Deje estacionada la camioneta y revise la parte posterior un poco, riéndome ante tal espectáculo, seguro que si Sakura lo viera ya me habría regañado, envolturas de caramelos, cajetillas vacías de cigarros, vasos de café, papeles, y esas cajas donde venían las hamburguesas a las que Arashi y yo éramos adictos… Yo creí que no iba a poder amar a alguien más de lo que ame a Sakura, pero realmente me equivoque, Arashi era mi vida… me baje y toque la puerta donde el ama de llaves me recibió cordialmente diciéndome que Eriol estaba en el despacho. Fui a esa parte de la casa para ver la cara fastidiada de mi amigo…

-Ya necesitaba ver a otro hombre en la casa- me dijo acercándose para saludarme

-Siento haberme tardado tanto-

-No te preocupes… ¿Y que tal esta el viejo?-

-Bien, mañana nos invito a comer-

-Demonios… seguro que Tomoyo querrá ir- justo en ese momento y como si la hubiesen invocado entro mi querida "hermana" con una niña en brazos

-Mira Eriol, no se ve divina… Hola Syao- justamente ahí, entre los brazos de mi amiga se encontraba la única razón por la que yo seguía respirando… Una preciosa niña de tres años con los ojos tan verdes como los de su madre y su misma sonrisa calida y amable, tenía el mismo color de cabello que yo y esa mirada altiva, pero realmente y gracias a mis ancestros el carácter era como el de su mamá… Sonrió al verme y se bajo de los brazos de Tomoyo y corrió a los míos…

-Papi- grito emocionada mientras la cargaba y le daba de vueltas

-¿Como se porto?- pregunte mientras mi pequeña jugaba con mi cabello

-Bien, Arashi es una princesa- me contesto Tomoyo mientras se abrazaba a su esposo

-Deberían pensar en tener uno- les dije solo para ver la reacción de Eriol quien palideció considerablemente

-Aun no estamos listo, tal vez en un par de años- me contestó la señora Hiraguizawa con una sonrisa… -Pero mientras podemos seguir practicando- volteó a ver seductoramente a su esposo quien rápido volvió a su color

-Mañana vamos a ir a comer con el Reverendo, estas invitada-

-¿Vamos a ir con el abuelo?- pregunto con una sonrisa mi hija y yo solo asentí haciendo que ella sonriera mas

-¿Que tal si mejor nos quedamos a practicar eso del bebé?-

-Eriol si no vas yo me encargare de que esas practicas se cancelen un par de meses- me reí por eso, aun Tomoyo sabía la forma correcta de convencer a Eriol

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, aun nos queda un lugar por visitar-

-¿Vas a ir a verla?-

-Claro que si, ya lo sabes- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana en casa de Fujitaka-

-Así es- salí del despacho y una de las chicas de la servidumbre me entregó la mochila de Arashi; abrí la cajuela para sacar el asiento de niños y colocarlo en el asiento de copiloto, senté a mi hija y la asegure y luego me fui del otro lado…

Fue por ella que cambie mi Mustang por un carro más familiar, aunque ahora que lo pienso deberíamos tener un carro deportivo, somos un par de solteros codiciados. Encendí el motor y salí de la residencia y tome otra vez mi camino… ocasionalmente volteaba a verla, para mitad del viaje ya se había quedado dormida… Para cuando nos casamos Sakura ya estaba embarazada, tenía 3 meses; Lo descubrió en la crisis que la llevo al hospital y pensaba decírmelo la noche que le propuse matrimonio, pero pensó que sería un mejor regalo de bodas y vaya que lo fue…

_Estaba recostada en el firme pecho de su esposo descansando un poco, le gustaba como se sentía su piel contra la suya por eso empezó a recorrer el desnudo cuerpo masculino con el índice y se quedo embelesada por lo bien que se veía por el reflejo de la luz de las velas, el le acariciaba el cabello…_

_-Syaoran te tengo una sorpresa- el miro curioso a la mujer que tenía a su lado…_

_-Tú dirás…-_

_-¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntó mientras se acurrucaba _

_-Obviamente…- ella se sentó y empezó a frotar sus manos nerviosamente… -¿Sak, que pasa?- preguntó sentándose también_

_-Syao, estoy embarazada- por unos segundos el castaño se quedo estático_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Vas a ser papá- el silencio de parte de su esposo asusto a la ojiverde, estaba a punto de vestirse y salir corriendo cuando vio que Syaoran empezaba a sonreír…_

_-¿Enserio?- preguntó un poco incrédulo pero aun conservando la sonrisa_

_-Si, tengo tres meses…- dijo un poco más aliviada_

_-¿Tres meses?... ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?... esto es grandioso, yo papá…- eufórico se paso una mano por el cabello- No puedo creerlo, vamos a ser papás…- de pronto su semblante cambio a uno preocupado…- Pero lo acabamos de hacer¿eso no le hará daño, vamos, tenemos que ir al doctor…- Sakura se rió un poco pero lo detuvo agarrando su mano…_

_-No te preocupes, cuando estuve en el hospital le pregunte al doctor, y me dijo… me dijo que podíamos seguir haciendo eso hasta que cumpliera cinco meses- explicó sonrojada ante la sonrisa de su esposo…_

Llegamos a nuestro destino y en cuanto apague el motor Arashi se despertó, casi siempre hacía lo mismo, me sonrió y froto sus soñolientos ojitos con ambas manos y luego me pidió que la cargara solo alzando sus brazos, así lo hice, la cargué y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, caminamos un poco en el bosque y llegamos al llano donde vi como Sakura se convertía mujer entre mis brazos… Se que era mas fácil llegar del otro lado, pero odio caminar por el cementerio, baje a mi hija y su pequeña mano tomo un par de mis dedos, seguimos caminando hasta donde ella solía poner su telescopio, ahora se alzaba una estela donde estaba grabado el nombre de Sakura Li, recorrí con una mano la piedra y solté la mano de mi hija que se alejo un poco persiguiendo una mariposa…

-Hola Sakura- cualquiera hubiera pensado que le hablaba al viento, pero yo sabía que ella me estaba escuchando- Lamento no haber venido antes, pero ya sabes el trabajo, la escuela y Arashi me traen de cabeza… cada día crece mas lo juro… se ha vuelto mas linda y es muy inteligente… ¿Sabes, la semana pasada la lleve al planetario y quedo fascinada, incluso me pidió que le comprara un telescopio, al parecer hay cosas que se trae en la sangre…-

-Papi¿mi mami puede oírte?- escuche la infantil voz a mis espaldas, me voltee y la cargue

-Claro, ella siempre esta ahí, contigo y conmigo- le dije sonriendo melancólicamente y ella me acaricio la cara con sus manitas… Educar solo a Arashi ha sido la aventura de mi vida, en ocasiones se me hace extremadamente difícil, y mas viviendo los dos solos en Tokio, lejos de nuestra familia, pero después de las horas de trabajo y estudio ver como me sonríe es el mejor motivo para seguir adelante…-Despídete, ya nos vamos-

-Adiós mamá, vamos a venir _pronsto_- yo sonreí y empezamos a alejarnos de donde estaba la estela, una ves mas asegure a mi niña al asiento y salimos de ahí rumbo a la casa donde crecí…

Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que Sakura murió, pero su imagen en mi cabeza sigue tan presente como en los días de escuela… Arashi nació el 10 de noviembre de ese año en una fría madrugada y justo un mes después Saku se fue con su inagotable fe… Mi matrimonio fue perfecto mientras duro, en esos meses vivimos un amor más grande y puro que el que muchas personas jamás llegan a experimentar en toda su vida… Que puedo decir, Sakura me salvo; me enseño todo acerca de la vida, del amor, de la fe, de la esperanza, del largo camino que siempre habrá delante y sobre todo me dio una razón por la cual vivir, nuestra hija…

No se si algún día vuelva a enamorarme o sentir algo por una mujer como lo sentí por Sakura… pero a ella siempre voy a amarla y siempre la extrañare, siempre estaré presente en mí… y el amor que ella sentía… es como el viento, no puedes verlo, pero puedes sentirlo…

* * *

**_Terminado el Jueves 08 de Junio del 2006_**

** Notas de la autora:** Que puedo decir... ahora si voy a llorar... pues finalmente y despues de 3 meses se acabo la historia... espero haya sido de su agrado, por mi parte yo disfrute mucho escribiendola... muy triste el final, pero kedo justo komo lo tenía en mente... ke mas puedo decir... un pequeño regalo para kienes disfrutan el lemon y kienes se preguntaban por la noche de bodas jejeje... y pues ahora si muy amable Fujitaka Kinomoto, ya ke otra le keda, solo ver reflejada a su hija en su nieta... y la pequeña Arashi es otro milagro aunque pobre Sakura ke no pudo disfrutar a su hija... y Syaoran, siempre estara enamorado de ella, aunque kien le dijo ke es correcto darle hamburguesas a los niños de tres años, aunke sea de las chikitas... necesita ayuda femenina, yo me apunto para ser la nueva mami de Arashi jajajaja... Y ahora no creo ke necesite epilogo, kreo ke keda muy explixito lo ke paso...

Gracias por los reviews, hasta el capitulo pasado ya van 50, GRACIAS A TODOS, gracias a los ke empezaron a leer la historia, y a los ke se fueron incorporando... MUCHAS GRACIAS... una mención a todos los ke dejaron reviews:

**_Viridiana, Giosseppe, Edi-Wan-Kenobi, Sada-nyu, yo, bluegirl88, laditomi, Kishuu Arashi, Serenity-Princess, -Finger-mazu-zuriko, sakurainlove, Lizeth, nat, Relena Li, brisa jael, Lady Nux, Black Tears Kyo, Vicky Kou, dokuro-chan, gabyhyatt, Ghia-Hikari, Ying Fa Satine Li, Moon Hikaru, Li Sakura 25, CollSaku y Carolina_**

Una vez mas muchas gracias!

Ahora va la promoción jejeje, pronto regresare a terminar la historia "Un otoño en primavera" ese si es original mío, ahora ya esta el prologo por si lo kieren leer... al igual ke Volverte a ver ke aunke es una pareja inusual es una buena historia (o eso digo yo) jajajajjaja

Bueno creo ke es todo por esta vez, me despido y recuerden ke el 11 de junio México los espera en su televisor mas cercano para su primer partido en el mundial!_** Vamos Mexico!**_... jejejej :P, me despido por esta vez...

**_Kari Kauffman_**


End file.
